


Phoenix in the skies

by AwatereJones



Series: Phoenix [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Family, Firebird, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 32,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They flee, Phoenix/Ianto is now a true firebird who must learn to control his wings but their real problem is the attraction little Bennu has for the one he has chosen as a future bond-mate. </p><p> </p><p>Oh dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phoenix sat in the captain's chair as he watched the stars fly past.

It had hurt, leaving Lazarus behind but he had been correct in thinking that he might make things worse.

At least he could give a bit of misdirection if anyone arrived looking for the source of the power surge.

He was reluctant to take the wee firebug with them, even with a wet nurse but he worried about leaving her if there truly was danger. She was his sister after all. Bad enough that he left his father to grieve alone.

NG was sleeping, a blessing as she seemed a bit colicky lately and he wondered if his fear was giving her a tummy ache, not the milk.

The boys were asleep back in the quarters with Jack.

He reached and felt a dreamless sleep draped over them all and smiled to himself as he continued the night watch.

The Torchwood was beautiful and he never grew tired of this time alone. He had been pleased to see Bollo coming aboard with a green tinged feline/lizard hybrid that he had proudly introduced as his mate.

Leia wandered onto the bridge and winked at him as she paced her checklist report into its port, thus completing her nightly check of the ship. She then kissed him lightly on the cheek and the Torchwood was all his.

He closed his eyes and felt the stirring of the firebird, opening them to see the vastness outside the bridge windows with new eyes.

Stars burned and planets zoomed in and then away like a zoom lens was being employed. Ianto spoke of things, places, alien lives as they sped along in the ethos.

Jack had woken and came in the check Leia's report and found Ianto standing there in all his glory, wings spread like he was sunbathing in the starlight.

"Ianto?"

A rustle of feathers as his mate turned and Jack saw the straight back, the canted head and stepped into his arms, kissing him passionately.

"Hello Cariad" Ianto crooned, stroking his face.

"What are you doing?"

"We were looking at the universe and revelling in life" Ianto said with his soft Welsh vowels stirring Jack's heart.

"Revelling, Huh?"

"Stop it! Harassment that is" Ianto quipped with his eyes shining in the stars mirrored from the view.

"So beautiful. I thank the gods for their gift, "Jack whispered as he leaned in for a kiss, "So lucky."

"Behave" Ianto scolded and Jack felt Phoenix's laughter thrumming.

With a soft smile, Jack bowed and left the bridge as he knew this was their time.

Ianto turned back to look out at the vast black and told Phoenix of his death. Those final moments on Jack's arms, the anger of defeat and the fear of begin forgotten.

The smile on the handsome face was of both men, amused by the thought that Jack would ever forget them.

As the night ticked over Phoenix felt a sold shiver creep up his spine and swung to face whomever had snuck onto the bridge, only to find black emptiness.

He pondered this, then the only remaining possibility had him close his eyes to reach back through the bond.

_Daddy?_

_Run dearest boy, run._


	2. Stick to the plan

 

"We need to stick to the agreed plan" Jack agreed reluctantly.

His first reaction was to turn around, to race back to defend the Firebird House but the promise to run, hide and keep the bloodline safe lingered.

"Oh gods" Phoenix whined, "He is in peril."

"So are we darling" Jack said softly as he took him in his arms, "Bennu, Flynt, Nightingale, Firefly, you, me, the crew. Rhiannon. Even that little girl you insist on calling Toshiko just to amuse me"

"She does look a little like Tosh" Phoenix protested weakly as he wrung his hands and paced. "And she is not a little girl. She is fully grown, not her fault her race is only four feet high."

Jack grinned as he saw anger flare, saw Ianto still there soothing Phoenix as well.

Four children. Gods, how did it get to this?

"We need to look at the berthage." Jack muttered as he pulled up the passenger manifest. "I want Firefly and her nursemaid closer to us"

"Yes please" Phoenix said softly as he looked out into the void of space beyond the glass.

Well, force field actually if you want to split hairs but he liked the idea of glass.

Seemed more comforting than just a thin layer of electrical field. Right?

He decided to check his babies and walked the short distance to their rooms.

Rhia was on the floor laughing as Bennu and Flynt performed for the two little girls who watched with interest.

Firefly, or "Effie" was clapping as she watched her brother/nephew dance about while holding Bennu by the hands, allowing him to stand on his feet and NG was happiest just watching Shrieker as he sat up and twitched with humour.

"Well, what are we doing here?" Phoenix asked as he chose a place in the floor and happily accepted the little girl crawling towards him at a rate of speed that was surprising.

"Oh, my little Effie, what are you doing?" he crooned as Flynt let go of Bennu and fell to his butt, rolling to his hands and knees and then crawling over for his share of hugs.

The look on his face was determined as he closed the distance and glared at her while climbing into Phoenix's lap and pushing at her.

It had been a surprise to see the rivalry between the children so close in age, they were practically twins. They seemed happy to share everyone else, but when it came to "Phoenix Time" as Jack called it, they fought for every hug or smile.

He managed to get one on each knee so that they shared the hug and kissed them both equal amount of times, watching as they seemed to count.

"Hello Taddy" Bennu said happily as he took a moment to squat in front of NG and blow her a raspberry, which got the desired scream out outrage, followed by belly laughter.

"He definitely has his father's humour that one!" Phoenix said and Rhia giggled.

"Yes brother" she smiled at her benefactor, "He is more like Jack each day, except for one thing."

"Oh?" Phoenix raised an eyebrow in Jones fashion.

"He is still a bug bear for detail" she pointed and he turned to see his boy adjusting a piece of glass which had moved.

"Taddy?"

"Yes my love?"

"Can I come to the next market? Can I choose for the nest?"

Phoenix felt he might burst with love as his chick declared a desire to add to the family nest and he held out his arms.

"My little chicklet" he crooned, "Of course you can come. As Big Brother, it will be your job to choose a piece for all the babies, for the first Christmas we will all spend together as a family."

"But Grandpa won't be there" Bennu grumped.

"No, but Effie is" he was reminded and Bennu grinned again.

Phoenix tried to remember if they had packed any Christmas ornaments.

Some had survived, surely.


	3. The things you find at the market

The market place was teaming and Phoenix kept a strong hold on his boy's hand as they wandered the stalls.

Christmas was coming.

The first time he had experienced one, Jack had been so childlike as he showed Phoenix the wonders of the earth custom that Phoenix had been totally smitten with the idea.

It was Ianto who actually told him of the religious beginnings and the pagan influences and such, but agreed that it was mostly about the gifts now. As earthlings had crossed the expanse of space and colonised new worlds, they had taken the tradition with them and although it had mutated with the influences of time and civilisations, it was still a time of celebration of life and family.

Bennu was wearing his little greatcoat replica as he walked alongside his Dam, following the mighty Captain Harkness who made the crowds part like the greats seas.

"There!" Bennu yelled, pulling Phoenix towards a shiny stall.

Jack stopped his swagger when he realised they had changed course without him and turned to follow them as Bennu squealed with excitement.

Crystals, shining in the sunlight like diamonds. All colours and Bennu reached for a red one automatically then froze as a bright blue one shaped like an apple took his fancy.

"Oh Taddy, look" he breathed with wonder.

"Oh baby, look what you found" Phoenix gasped as he knelt to look at it from another angle, the blue giving way to a soft lilac top.

"Oh pretty" Bennu enthused.

"How much?" Jack demanded, pointing.

He was shocked at the number barked at him and stood gaping with horror.

"Sold"

John Hart flicked his credit chit at the stall holder and lifted the bauble, placing it into the little boy's hands.

Bennu looked up and grinned with joy as John looked down at him. Now John was kneeling as he drank in the beautiful boy.

"Aren't you the best of both worlds" John whispered.

"Harassment, that is!" Bennu quipped as he had heard Taddy do and John laughed as he looked up at Jack.

"John" Jack said calmly, looking for weapons, danger so close to his baby.

"This is your son, oh wow." John grinned, "You have done well. I remember this one when he was just a pretty bump on that yummy piece of arse."

"Watch your mouth around my chick!" Phoenix snarled, fire flickering in his eyes.

"Wow, fiery little thing aren't you" John grinned.

Phoenix leaned in and John felt soft breath on his earlobe "You have no idea"

John's eyes widened and he swung his head to look at the firebird as he rose, eyes alive with flames.

"Oh my … goddess!" John sighed, "You're a Firebird."

"He's my firebird" Jack said quietly as he pulled John to his feet and looked him in the eye, "And I will die a thousand deaths to keep him and our children safe."

"Children?" John gaped as he looked at Phoenix for signs of a bump.

"We have two other babies" Ianto said and John noted the change in tone and body stance as he spoke, "Also a fourth baby in our care. We are in danger and would prefer not to be found."

"Well, well, well. You are more than first assumed" John blinked.

"Bigger on the inside" Ianto winked and John canted his head as he regarded the now straight-backed man who held himself in such ….a….way ….that….

"Eye candy?"

"Hello captain" Ianto smiled, "Yes. I am reincarnated in this form. I am the Phoenix."

"Risen from the ashes, born of flame." John muttered then burst into gales of laughter.

"Oh Jack" he chortled as he swung to look at Jack, "You have finally gotten what you always wanted."

"And what is that?" Phoenix asked as the shoulders softened to match the more musical voice.

"Someone larger than him, hidden behind a smile." John said, "Someone who could not only accept his big ego but embrace it with a quiet grace. That's why we never worked."

"And you killed several of our team mates because you jealously thought I was sleeping with them" Jack scoffed.

"Yeah, but you were!" John pouted.

"Yeah, but so were you!" Jack laughed, "Ah John. I will never find another you. That is a given."

"Ah. Ta darling" John preened as he looked down once more and into small blue pools of happiness as Bennu smiled back.

Damn.

That falling sensation was a bitch.


	4. Yeah, but him?

John had stalled out as he stared at the child and Phoenix turned to Jack with a look of confusion.

"Johnno?" Jack stepped closer to the man and reached out, touching his shoulder.

John suddenly burst into life again, like Jack has flipped a switch, "Danger? How can I keep him safe, keep you all safe?"

The man that swung to face Jack was one he had not known for over a millennia.

He saw the young man he had first been partnered with, full of vim and vigour … or piss and vinegar as Owen would have said. Before the horrors that rotted his mind and soured his heart. He saw Johnno.

"Tell me Jax" he stepped into his personal space without any of the usual sexual inclination, "What can I do?"

Phoenix canted his head and hummed as he let Ianto watch and he felt something in the back of his mind as feathers rustled.

"No!"

Both men turned to see Phoenix's look of horror, "He's too young to bond. He's just a chick."

"Huh?" Jack grunted with surprise as John stepped towards his mate.

"Please, I see this. I … it's not something I can choose, he is so much of both of you but also … I see a purity. A … his eyes" John whispered as he was now face to face with Phoenix.

"I see it" Phoenix slumped, "He has you."

"Until the stars fall from the sky" John said solemnly.

"What? No!" Jack was catching up to the conversation, "You are my psycho ex-boyfriend. You will not be my son's mate."

"Daddy"

They all looked down at the child who was cradling the bauble to his chest, "It is not your choice to make, and it is my heart to give or keep."

"Bennu" Jack sighed as he looked to Phoenix for support but found Ianto looking back defiantly through Smokey eyes.

"I do not know" Bennu frowned, "But, something in him is ... Like a warm bath when I feel poorly and Taddy sings to me. I feel, like… I am at peace with him."

"See?" John grinned with delight, "He has your heart, your hearts. I felt it once, in the elevator. Sure there was a gun involved but I felt that spark of … wow. He has it, it was him I saw all along within eye candy. That's why I was attracted, why that day, when I saw the bump I was beyond control. Why I came when he was birthing, oh wow."

"The gods and goddess were guiding me to him, over and over again!" John clapped as he looked at Bennu again and smiled softly, then gasped.

"Jack" John said with wide eyes, "I was not supposed to be here today, my VM failed and … I mean …"

John checked his VM and crowed as he showed it to Jack in perfect working order.

"He speaks the truth" Phoenix concurred as he and Ianto finished their silent discussion in the ethos.

"Shit!"

"Bad word Daddy!" Bennu frowned.

"You are too young for me" John sighed, "Yet!"

"But you can be mine" Bennu grinned.

"Keep us safe, protect what you seek to claim and in time, he shall be free to make his own choice!" Phoenix said with a deep booming voice of a firebird.

John looked triumphant as they walked back to the transporter and Jack seethed quietly as he carried some of the many gifts John had bestowed on his ward.

Phoenix knew there would be fireworks once they were back in their quarters but he also knew this was Bennu's life, his love and ultimately his heart.

* * *

 


	5. Laying it out

"And now you've let him on board!" Jack roared as the tantrum raged.

Rhia had taken the children to the play room and John had meekly followed, leaving the two alone for the epic battle of wills.

What Jack forgot, what the truth of the matter was, he was outnumbered with the two of them in the room to face him and out witted as well.

"I didn't let him do anything" Phoenix growled in a low warning, "You were the one who stepped aside to allow him to stand closer to our son."

"Our son! Exactly, he's mine as well!" Jack snarled, "I should have had a say, after all, I'm his father!"

He missed the back straightening and the eyes flashing as Ianto stepped closer and Jack swung for another roar of indignation.

"This is my bloody boat!" he yelled, stepping back as he found himself against his mate, "I am the Captain."

"Actually, we both know you're not, Sir" Ianto's Welsh vowels were clipped with temper, "You are not even Jack Harkness so don't feed us that bullshit!"

Jack stood stunned.

"This vessel was a gift from my father was it not?" the voice was both clipped yet musical as both spoke in unison, united in the flames of anger, "This is not YOUR boat. But if that's the way you feel, perhaps you should find a depository large enough to suit your ego and fuck her instead!"

Now Jack reacted with the only weapon he had left, "You don't know him like I do. You don't know the levels of depravation he stoops to, this is our son you are throwing to a bloody sex manic!"

"Throwing … excuse me?" Phoenix huffed, then turned on his heel, "You know what? You're right. What right do I have to say anything, Master!"

"OI!" Jack screamed hoarsely as Phoenix slammed out of the sleeping quarters and he was practically smouldering with anger as he entered the room where the children where.

John looked up and saw the air shimmering around Phoenix as he stood watching the children laugh, slowly fading away as he wilted into a nearby chair.

"Hey?" he said softly, moving to sit by him, "You OK?"

"No" came a growl as Phoenix scrubbed at his face with his hands.

"I've created drama" John sighed as he sat back, "I seem to have a natural gift for it."

"I've noticed" Phoenix snorted then smiled as he little boy came toddling over.

"Hello baby" he crooned as he scooped him up.

"That's yours as well, yeah?" John pointed to Flynt, "He has your eyes."

"Actually, he's my brother. Born a slave and I took him from my father in temper. Good boy" Phoenix crooned, "The little Nightingale is our daughter as well. The baby girl the same age as Flynt is our half-sister. I have taken her as well, with my father's blessing."

"So … two are yours and Jacks and to are your siblings to be raised as your children as well?" John smiled, "Gods, you sound like my family. My mother was always adopting everyone else's children. Only problem was, she forgot she already had one."

"Sorry to hear that" Phoenix said softly, "My father was absent as I was born to one of his slaves. I only knew sorrow in my childhood. Pain and suffering was to follow. I never knew I could feel so … full."

"Full?" John asked with confusion.

"Oh John, you have never known true love have you!" Phoenix said sadly, "You will. I see the embers fanning as you look at my boy. You will know the feeling of feeling completely full. No hunger, no need, no want. Just contentment. That is true love."

"Is that what you have with Jack?"

"Most of the time" came the sad reply as Phoenix rose to walk the ship's halls.

"Phoenix?"

Phoenix looked back with a soft smile and then was gone.

John could have sworn he heard the rustling of wings.


	6. The Talk

Jack immediately felt contrite and went in search of Phoenix, finding John instead.

"What did you do!" John demanded.

"I was my usual tactful self, as I am in any volatile situation" Jack said haughtily and John sighed.

"So you were a Degronga in a pottery shop?"

"Fuck you!" Jack pouted.

"Been there, done that and I don't want to be flayed alive, thank you very much" John snorted, "He headed that way."

Jack looked in the direction that John had hooked his thumb and wearily trudged up to the observation deck where he knew Phoenix liked to do his yoga.

Phoenix was naked from the waist up, his usually softly furred chest gleamed with lack of hair as he twisted and turned in his dance of strength.

Jack knew this meant he had been dancing with flame, scorching off the hair as he had undulated in the heat.

"Got a minute?" Jack asked softly and watched as Phoenix twisted in mid-air to land in front of him, panting with fatigue.

"You been playing with fire" Jack murmured as he stroked the smooth chest and felt it heave under his skin.

"Will need to be ready" Phoenix sighed as he stepped back, breaking contact. "I can feel them closing in."

"Tell me what you are thinking" Jack begged as he sat on the cooling bench.

"They are coming" Phoenix sat next to him and accepted the water he offered from the cask next to the bench, "The houses all felt my awakening and they will all be after a true firebird."

"But?"

"But I am yours. Body, soul and possession" Phoenix sighed.

"Stop saying that" Jack snarked, "I'm sick of defending my purchase of you."

"No, it's not that" Phoenix graced Jack was soft laughter, "Bonded."

"Ah."

"Bennu is my son, the son of a true firebird" he faced Jack with fear, "They will try to take him, and our babies. Mostly though, they will want Ben, old enough to learn to be a good follower, a good caged birdie."

"Tell me" Jack urged as he saw the fear.

"If we bond him to John, they cannot claim him" Phoenix said as he placed a hand on Jack's arm, "Not sexual in nature, but a bonding ceremony … like a promise. They will be betrothed, bonded in spirit. We can bond the blood, rare but possible."

"But John?"

"Cariad, you know he is my choice" Phoenix said sadly, "John is already caught in the flames. It will happen eventually, unless he is lost to us. Do it now, bond them and cement the safety of our son. They cannot touch the babies without Bennu in the mix under family law that a child must be of learned age. Only by taking Bennu could they claim the babies to keep the brood together."

"Jesus" Jack sighed as he saw the logic in the thought process.

"But John?"

Phoenix laughed softly and Jack knew he was forgiven, taking the hand and kissing those graceful fingers he loved on his body so damned much.

"Sorry" Jack whispered.

"Forgiven" Phoenix smiled as he leaned in to kiss his mate, their bond thrumming as Jack lad him back on the bench and licked the still hot skin.

"Oh Cariad"

"Oh gods" Jack sighed as he pulled at the white sparing pants, freeing the excited dick that had ben straining against the fabric.

"Ah, Jack, please" Phoenix begged as warm wetness engulfed him and as his cried filled the chamber, SV Torchwood sped on, her AI intent on keeping the brood safe, at any cost.

John watched his little man and pondered the strange fate that had brought him here, had pushed him in this direction time after time.

Who was behind this?

Someone was looking out for him and he silently thanked the goddess, whoever she may be for her gifts.

Bennu looked up from his play and caught John's eye as he grinned.

Cheeky, beautiful boy.


	7. John's understanding

Bennu was sitting by himself, building with coloured blocks as John slid over to sit near him, wanting to drink him in.

"Your Taddy and Daddy will be OK" he tried to soothe the boy who was showing signs of discomfort.

"Yes" Bennu said softly as he looked at John through his soft hair.

"Arguments don't mean they forgot to love each other" John continued, "It is clear that there is much love there."

"They fight about you" Bennu said as he chose another block for his tower.

A red one. John looked at the stack and saw the pattern, the wee man was as anal as his Taddy, each block carefully placed so the pattern continued. Blue, yellow, green, orange, red, purple.

"Yeah, your father really didn't want me on board" John snorted as he leaned back and crossed his ankles, noting the way the boy's eyes travelled across the boots.

"No, not that" Bennu faced him fully and he saw Jack's stare above that gorgeous cupid mouth and button nose, "They fight because I want you."

"Want me?" Jack said with surprise.

"Yes" Bennu nodded, "In the marketplace, when I first saw you, smelt you. I wanted you. Taddy felt it, which is why he let you come when he knew Daddy would be mad about it."

"Really?" John asked with surprise as he tried to process the statement.

"When you gifted me the pretty" Bennu smiled, "The first time we touched, I felt you in my blood."

John slid from the chair to the floor and offered a purple block which was accepted with a soft smile.

Bennu's tongue came out and was clasped between his teeth as he carefully placed the block and John couldn't help but smile at his concentration.

"I am to be yours" Bennu declared, "I decided. Taddy just has to convince Daddy that you will not harm me. The families are coming to try and take me away but if I am bonded to you, you will be able to claim me under marital rite."

"Marital …." John stalled out and gaped at the pretty child.

"I will bond with you. When I am a grown-up we will have another bonding, one where our bodies join and I will breed with you" Bennu said like he was talking about the weather, "You will be my husband and we will make beautiful babies that will carry on the fires of my people in their blood."

John was struck dumb and could only blink.

"I want a big ceremony, with water and fire" Bennu demanded, "You are a water brand. I feel it in you, your ancestors lived on the water worlds and you are perfect for me. Our babies will be powerful."

John grunted as he agreed with the ancestry, if not also the thought of their children.

"Taddy has accepted you, a bit angry but he knows I have decided" Bennu stopped playing and stared at John, a look that seemed to trap him like a fly in a web.

"Benji?"

"You will be mine" Bennu said calmly, "I will be yours."

"Er, OK?"

"Good" that sorted, Bennu stood and swept the blocks away with an arm, watching them tumble.

Bennu canted his head in a parody of his father and stared long and hard at John as he considered his next words.

"I am a firebird" he said as he looked down at the blocks, "There is a chance I will have Taddy's magic in me and they will fight to take me. You must save me. You must protect me, my chosen love."

"Yes" John said as he felt his stomach unfurl, "I will die for you gorgeous."

"No, I don't want that. You can't get me babies if you die" Bennu frowned, then it passed, "You will almost die for me?"

John laughed at the simple logic and reached out, hesitantly stroking a smooth cheek, "Until I have one breath left."

The smile he was rewarded was amazing.


	8. Pretties

It was a simple trinket. A small silver star that sparkled with rare gems from the Freboda System but Bennu's eyes were wide with wonder as he accepted the token from John.

"I do not have a ring to offer you" John shrugged, "This has been in my pocket for … well, before I first met your Dad. It was a gift from my Mother, the only one I ever truly liked. She took it from her own ear and pressed it into my palm as she whispered that she wanted me to live. She begged me not to join the Time Agency."

"Pretty" Bennu breathed.

"Only thing of worth from her" John sighed.

"Don't be silly, there is you!" Bennu laughed as he held the earring up to watch it shine, "You are the best thing she ever threw away."

John smiled and was reaching to touch his cheek when Jack stormed into the room and interrupted.

"Phoenix wants to see you!" Jack snapped.

"Who?" Bennu asked politely, "Me or him?"

"Both of you" Jack said sullenly and Bennu rolled his eyes in Jones fashion.

They entered the living quarters and Bennu gasped at the pretty room's transformation.

Red and gold filled the space, all the blue and silver sat to one side in boxes.

"What do you think?" Phoenix preened, "Pretty?"

"Oh Taddy!" Bennu enthused, "The best yet."

"Daddy has done some moving about to accommodate me" Phoenix said, sitting on the bed and patting it for company.

Bennu rushed to sit with him while John folded onto a nice velvet chair.

"The room next door, the opposite side to the nursery is to have a door build to connect it to here, like the nursery one." Phoenix infirmed them, "It will be done within the next day, so by this time tomorrow you will have your own quarters."

"Thank you" John said with surprise.

"Two beds, no sleeping together" Phoenix said quickly, "You will share the nest only."

"Nest?" John asked with surprise on his face.

"Oh Taddy!" Bennu looked back at the boxes of blue and silver as he realised they were for him and his new nest.

"I am loathe to let you go" Phoenix sighed, "Of course your Daddy is beyond angry at this stage but he knows I am right."

"He will be OK?" Bennu asked softly.

"I will be fine" Jack said as he entered and looked at John.

"I will not harm a hair on his head!" John held his hands up in surrender, "I'm as shocked by this as you, only difference is that I am strangely touched."

"Only touching you will get" Jack snarled, then his face softened.

"Daddy, it will be OK. John understands that our first bond cannot be of skin, only of blood. I explained about the danger coming" Bennu said.

"You are too smart for your own good" Jack huffed as he sat in a chair by John.

"He is a firebird" Phoenix shrugged, "I am told we are quite a chore at times."

Jack laughed and shook his head as he finally gave in.

Bennu moved to the boxes of blue and cooed some more as John watched and noted his love's preferred colour, how fortuitous that he had chosen the correct bauble as a first gift.

Come to think of it … he didn't.

He still can't believe how much he spent with such aplomb, he hadn't even set eyes on the kid and already he will willing to hand over a year's work.

John looked over as Bennu held up a little blue vase and decided that he would give all his riches for that smile.

Funny, it was like he had always wanted him even before he knew he existed.

_Push, push, push._

His whole like had been a series of situations he didn't want to be in. More and more, he saw the change of path, the different things that had led him here and again thanked the Goddess for her attention.

He would not forget his wish as a small child.

The prayer he said at the feet of a golden goddess that had come to his bedroom in the middle of the night when he was not even old enough for pubic hair and told him he could have his deepest wish one day.

To be loved.


	9. way gone

The room was almost as large as the one next door and John watched from the left bed as Bennu fussed like a little wife.

Bits of glass and shine were placed, moved, removed and replaced.

It had been going on for over two hours and he was getting edgy.

The two beds were large and opulent, covered with blue furs that seemed to shine with a sliver glitter that John found enthralling.

Trust Ianto to have these "Just in case" and put together this room so quickly.

John watched the child and wondered when he had grown soft, when a mere child could hold his heart so easily.

John Hart. The great bloody Time Agent, reduced to a nursemaid to a snort nosed little ….

Bennu turned and smiled at John who immediately turned to jelly as he forgot what the problem he'd been considering was.

Yep.

Well gone.

The connecting door opened and Jack wandered in to see the progress and sighed.

"He's nowhere near done" he told a horrified John, "When we moved in it took Phoenix over a week to be happy with the placements, then each new item brings new problems until he adjusts the whole room."

"Oh goddess" John flopped back and Jack snorted.

Something gleamed and Jack looked closer at his son, finally seeing the small earring as it shone from an earlobe.

"You pierced your ear?"

"Sondgeh in the Mess did it for me" Bennu shrugged, "I'm her favourite. Didn't even hurt."

Jack frowned and looked again, "Pretty."

"A gift from my promised" Bennu smiled as he canted his head to study a placement, "It is my mark of ownership."

Jack turned to look at John who shrugged and showed a bracelet worn on his left wrist. It was a firebird bracelet.

"Wow" Jack breathed, "You two are serious. Bennu, you are still a child."

"And I will still be one" Bennu smiled, "John is as my guardian. My protector. When I am of age we will be a bonded pair, this doesn't mean he will hurt me."

"I will never harm him" John said softly, "I would rather cut off my hand than raise it to him."

"I will worry while without him, but John can jump ahead with his VM" Bennu said softly as he fussed, "A month, maybe two for a couple of hours together each time, he can be with me while I grow and although I will miss him, it will be a blink for him. When I am old enough to bond, he will only be a bit older than now, maybe a year or so to my ten?"

"I will happily do whatever you need me to sweetest" John breathed.

"I don't doubt you" Jack sighed, "I know how it feels to be trapped in their vortex."

"Yeah" John gave a goofy grin.

Way gone.


	10. it begins

It was during a John-less period that Ianto felt the tendrils of fear, like smoke, twisting and twirling around in the thin air of the room.

He had been ill at ease all day, since waking from a dream he could not quite remember.

In the months following their exit into other star systems, Phoenix had tried to put his thoughts of his father to one side, knowing the bond worried the children.

Since that decision, the children had flourished.

Ianto had been there, behind him like a shadow with a voice in his ear and they seemed to be trying to comfort each other for their forgotten fright.

Whatever it had been, it had ruffled feathers.

He had decided to burn it off, going to the workout room and after choosing the burning sticks he had changed his mind. Extinguishing them in the bucket of water, un-swung.

Something was wrong.

Something even fire could not soothe.

Ianto directed him towards the blades, the echo of fear wanting something more heavy and vicious to heft.

He started his dance, swirling, twisting and humming softly to encourage the air to move with him.

He kept stumbling, kept missing his mark. Like he was being distracted and he huffed angrily at himself, pushing for a higher arc, a wider swing.

Soon he was sweating, tired and his arms complained as he swung again, again. Once more he lunged, roaring with rage at ….

What?

What is it?

He put down the heavy blades he had been practicing with and canted his head, trying to put his finger on the problem.

He cast out through the bond, seeking his children (Yes they were all his babies now) finding them at play, oblivious to his fear.

Bennu straightened, canting his head as he turned aft, in the direction of his dam.

He felt it.

Looking around the room, he checked the elders present, then left. He walked quickly towards his dam's workout room and entered silently.

Phoenix was standing in the middle of the room with his wings open wide, glistening in the starlight through the window screen.

Phoenix was hyperventilating as his skin shuddered with small convulsions.

Bennu closed his eyes and opened the bond, something he had kept hidden from his parentals as he knew he was too young to have this gift just yet.

It was Bennu's cry of horror that broke Phoenix's fugue and he swung, rushing to his child and curling the wings around him as a mother hen would her wee chick. As though he might shelter him from the incoming horrors.

Ianto took charge, lifting the boy and racing for the nursery.

Those out in the halls were soon running as well, the sight of a firebird in full flight a sobering thing.

Ianto/Phoenix slammed into the room and found the babies clinging to one another with fear on their little faces.

Rhia had tried to comfort them and Jack was moments behind his mate, the bond calling for the comfort.

Dropping to his knees, he let his wings unfurl once more, sheltering the children and breaking the contact with the blood bonds in the cosmos.

He held his chicks to him and closed his eyes as Jack held him from behind, nuzzling the feathers across his shoulders gently.

Ianto/Phoenix wept silently as he felt his father's death.

It was slow.

So cruel and slow.

He did not betray them.

He had lied, sending those seeking the firebirds in another direction but Phoenix knew it would only be a matter of time before they realized the trick and sought him again.

They were coming.

Blood was spilt.

Phoenix looked at Jack as they silently communed.

It was time.


	11. gifts

John flipped shut his VM and looked up with a smile, which faded.

He stood in the room of his beloved and looked around at the shiny glass that covered most of one wall.

The weight of his new offering was heavy in his pocket and he was keen to see the look of glee as he placed it in his hands.

It had cost a pretty penny, as Jack was fond of saying but John knew it would be worth it for that little smile.

He had been leaving as a box arrived for Phoenix and Jack had said that. Cost a pretty penny. Phoenix had just laughed and held the box so lovingly, so enamored and Jack had looked so … comfortable.

Whatever Phoenix had purchased; it was obvious that Jack didn't care what it had cost or what it was as long as his sweetness was happy.

Would he feel that?

John snorted as he realized the weight in his pocket answered that question already.

John frowned as he noted the unslept in bed, the cold, unlived in room.

Bennu wasn't there.

John walked through the door to the parental quarters and found the children all in the big bed, chicks in the nest as Phoenix cooed and sheltered them under his wings. A beautiful bird with an ethereal glow, Gods he was beautiful.

Jack saw John and ushered him from the room.

"Phoenix's father was murdered day before yesterday" Jack said softly and John cried out with horror at the thought Bennu had needed him and he had been more interested in gaining a smile.

"Phoenix felt it, the bond making his grief available to the kids" Jack continued, "They haven't slept and are so upset. Gods, he wants to mourn but knows it will be too much for them."

"I'm here now" John said firmly, pushing past him as he strode to his beloved.

John removed his jacket and boots, then removed the many weapons about his person before climbing into the nest and cuddling the children as if they were his own.

Phoenix allowed him under the wings and John felt immediate heat. Warm and embracing as the feathers closed over him, creating a wonderful snug.

"Oh my beloved!" Bennu cred, reaching for John as he wept.

"It's OK my darling" John soothed, letting the other children into his arms as well.

Once the children had finally settled, John slid from the nest and approached the two men who were now cuddling in a huge hair in the corner of the room.

"What the hell has happened in the last three weeks?" John demanded.

"My father has died nearly three days ago" Phoenix whispered, "Horribly and in great pain."

"Shit" John sat on the arm of the chair. "How?"

"Family, looking for me" Phoenix said, "Those we warned would come, wanting Bennu. They tortured him to find where we were."

"He didn't tell them though" John surmised.

"No. Hence the horribly and painfully." Phoenix snarled, anger showing through his sorrow.

"sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like an accusation" John assured him, watching as Phoenix folded against Jack, fitting under his chin like he was made to be there.

Two puzzle pieces that only fit like that with each other.

John blinked at the thought, then turned to look at the bed.

_Might they be like that one day?_

As if hearing the thought, Bennu sat up and looked around with a sad pout, then saw him and smiled. John felt his chest expand as he moved back to the bed and the arms reaching for him.

"Easy darling" John soothed, settling back on the bed as Benn snuggled against him.

"Mine" Bennu whispered as he closed his eyes again and John smiled into the darkening room as Jack dimmed the lights and settled back with his sleeping Heart's Keeper in his arms

The Torchwood went to silent mode as she watched her family in repose.

Anger.

This was a new feeling, a new sensation and the AI struggled to understand the conflicting orders.

On one hand, she wanted to get them to a place where they were hidden, safe.

On the other hand, she wanted to go at Warp speed and intercept those who threatened her brood so she could blast them into space dust.

A strange thing, this … feeling.

All she knew for sure from her many calculations was that sooner or later, they would find them.

She must be prepared.

Master Phoenix had tweaked her along with the 'other' him as they helped her become more efficient in her daily workings.

The side effect of this was her growing awareness.

The spark in her belly, the true her that the 'other' had soothed and caressed upon wakening.

She knew the voice that had cajoled her into wakefulness. Telling her softly that it was OK, that she should take her time and assimilate to her new surroundings.

He told her that she had been asleep for a long time.

That 'other' was called Ianto.

She remembered him.

She remembered the Captain as well.

Strange, she felt so … confused. Only a piece of her former self was still alive.

Others were missing, some were new.

She was called Torchwood.

Yes.

That was always her name.

Just as Ianto has dropped his name in favour of Phoenix to show the spark of himself within a new vessel, it seems her other name was gone as well.

She remembered that one.

Mainframe.


	12. soon

John waited until the next day, when Bennu was in their room before presenting him with the new pretty.

Unlike all the blue and silver, it was more of a light lavender and he hoped it would be acceptable. The fact that it matched the blue apple had tipped the scale when he first saw it, he hoped it would be as special to his little man.

Once again he had to chastise himself for doubting as Bennu's face lit up like the seven suns of Dikodral.

"Oh! Johnny, it's so pretty!" Bennu gushed, placing it carefully on the bed and then throwing his arms around John's neck and kissing him soundly on the lips.

They embraced and John smelt his hair, just like his Daddy's to look at but he smelt as rich and spicy as his Dam.

Bennu finally released John and picked up his pretty, cooing some more as he looked around the room, then walked over to John's side and placed it under the lights.

"Really?" John asked softly as his side held only clear crystals.

"I knew there was a reason why I kept the blue this side. Don't you see Cariad?" Bennu enthused, "Blue with a little bit of red! Purple."

John tried to understand, if only to please Bennu.

"Our colours combined!" Bennu said softly when he felt his beloved's confusion.

John smiled as he finally got it and laughed.

"So my side is purple my prince?" he teased.

"No silly!" Bennu laughed musically, "Our children will be!"

John had no answer for that so he sat back and blinked at the logic.

John looked around the room and realized some of the shinys had come from Phoenix's personal stash, pieces that probably were collected before Bennu was born.

So this was also the purpose of the nest?

To provide for your children?

John found that he liked that idea. A lot.

Now the pretty shinys meant more than he realized, it made sense that some were precious.

Seeds of a new nest.

John wandered through to the other room, leaving Bennu to fuss and rearrange.

Phoenix was waiting with a gentle smile.

"You have pleased him very much this time" Phoenix informed him, "The bond is thrumming with love for you."

"Good" John sat and waited patiently for a cup of 'Ianto' coffee, "I want to make him happy."

"Then I need something more" Ianto sat and John frowned.

"I thought that box was the last thing you needed for your re-furb of this girl!" John accused.

"I never said that. I said she was the final piece. Not the last thing" he shot back without malice.

"Tricky thing, aren't you!" John growled, "Are all Firebirds tricky?"

Learning, aren't you!" Phoenix smiled.

"OK, what do you need now for this 'final' bit!" John rolled his eyes.

"You already have it" Ianto said and John finally recognized the change.

"Hello eye-candy"

"Your VM. I need the computer system to download some charts" Ianto said calmly, "I need this ship to be as clever as she can be, if we need to jump."

"Jump?" John said with surprise, "She's a Star Vessel. She has warp viability but not a hyper drive capable … of …. Oh by the Goddess."

Ianto canted his head as he confirmed the unasked question with a slight nod of his head.

"We have re-fit our girl" Ianto/Phoenix said with open pride, "She is also assimilating and evolving. We believe she will be more than capable of warp jumping soon."

"Does Jack know you did this?" John asked angrily, "Does he know you made this ship a bomb?"

"Don't be silly" was the snorted reply, "I'm a Firebird. We control fire. You think I couldn't wield the necessary heat and containment in the construction of this beauty?"

"By the … Goddess. You did. You have. Really?" John sat forward, "Can I see?"

"Sure" Ianto/Phoenix smiled.

"As soon as you have bonded to my son."


	13. Not all Black and White

It was another month before John returned, ready to do the deed.

Phoenix was ready, the mess hall decked out in silver, white and soft lavender. As per Bennu's wishes.

It was a simple service, vows were just promises of commitment and afterwards, they ate. John knew this was for the crew, so they could celebrate. The real ceremony was later, in Phoenix's combat room.

The lighting was low and John looked at the lit candles as he entered, wearing only white combat pants.

He was torn between an irrational fear of Phoenix challenging him, and the excitement of knowing he would not be the only one scantily clad.

Phoenix stood waiting in the circle of candlelight looking ethereal.

_John was so stupid, he had no idea._

Phoenix straightened his shoulders and unfurled his wings.

John watched with wonder as the candles grew, their flames joining and dripping … up.

The phoenix became.

John may have creamed himself, just a little bit.

Jack groaned loudly through his own release as he palmed himself.

Bennu started resolutely ahead as he felt his own blood boil. His Taddy had warned him of the sexual thing that would happen to the adults, it would not affect him as he was juvenile. Taddy explained that it was an overload of senses as Taddy filled the room with his essence.

The wings were immense and undulated as he curled them around the room.

"I am the flame"

Bennu repeated and poked John until he knelt and took his hands.

"I am the light in the darkness"

Again Bennu repeated as John looked at him adoringly.

"I give you the heat of my touch"

John grinned as Bennu stroked his face.

"I give you my heart"

Jack frowned as he heard words he hadn't heard before. They had not done this, then he remembered that this was a promise, not an adult bonding.

"I take yours in return."

"Agreed." John suddenly spoke, surprising himself.

Bennu grinned as he looked to his Tad.

Phoenix knelt and placed his hands over John and Bennu's closing his eyes.

The heat was intense and John wanted to scream as he felt his veins filled with molten lava.

Then it was gone.

Phoenix let go and John blinked, looking around the room with an open gape of awe.

"Cool, isn't it" Jack said softly, "Welcome to the brotherhood of the light."

"So pretty." John breathed.

"Wait until you see your room, the nest will be overwhelming at first" Jack warned him, "I thought my head would explode on our bonding night. You're lucky, this is just a taste."

"You mean it's more when we … in the future?" John asked as he shook himself.

"The first time I saw the world through my Heart's Keeper's eyes I thought I was going insane. Colours so clear, like the world is liquid all of a sudden" Jack smiled, "amazing. When he's angry it all goes to reds and golds. You have a muted version, when you couple on your wedding night it will be like the most amazing drug!"

"Wow!"

"This is for life; you get that right?" Phoenix joined them, "I know this is a large step, but it is for my child as well. If you die, if he loses you, he will never love another."

John felt his heart grow several sizes as he watched Bennu playing with the flaming candles. Still settling after the ceremony.

"I will never leave him, I will hold him until his last breath and give my last a moment after, if only so he has someone to mourn him." John said softly, "but I will not live on without him. I will travel with him!"

"As it should be" Phoenix nodded.

"And so it shall be" Jack said without realizing he had just sealed the ceremony.

Phoenix hummed happily as Bennu looked up and smiled softly.

The bond swelled as it welcomed a startled ex-Time Agent.

John now knew what those vampires felt in that old 'Interview with a Vampire' book.

The world had been black and white his whole life and he had never known.

Now, he saw Technicolor.


	14. HELLO

Phoenix knew they were close but when John arrived, out of sync with his visits he knew it was too late to run anymore.

John was covered in blood, breathing heavily as he materialized in the middle of the mess hall, falling heavily to his knees.

His back had been flayed.

Bennu was roaring with rage and fear as he ran to his beloved, his hands shaking as he tried to sooth him and Phoenix was stunned to immobility.

Jack was on the bridge but felt the change, running to the mess as Bennu's wailing started.

John's knees had given out and he was now laying in his love's lap, still shaking with pain as he bled on the floor.

Phoenix realized with dismay that he hadn't counted on them being able to smell the firebird bond on him. John had been attacked for Bennu's bond.

"Fuck!" Jack removed his coat, flinging it over the prone man as Bollo demanded a stretcher.

_Too soon. It's too soon._

Phoenix finally rose, stepping over and scooping the man into his arms as everyone watched his anger thrumming.

They walked to the med bay and waited impatiently as the doctor did what he could to comfort and ease. The sonic whip had been used with brutality.

Bennu refused to leave him and Phoenix agreed he should stay.

The Torchwood was also alarmed and had started scanning the space around them.

Phoenix was talking quietly to Jack about John's injuries when the lights started flashing.

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked as he looked around.

Phoenix walked over to one of the halo-screens and tapped it.

Jack gaped as the torchwood symbol came up and then matrix like data started streaming.

"Take your time" Phoenix said calmly, "Assimilate."

HELLO IANTO

"Hello darling, you know I am Phoenix, remember?"

SORRY. YES. PHOENIX

"What is the alert?"

TWO SHIPS IN NORTH-WEST QUADRENT.

THEY HAVE NOT FOUND US AS I HAVE HIDDEN BEHIND THE SMALLER MOON.

IF THEY SCAN, THEY MAY DETECT ME.

ONE IDENTIFIED AS FIREWORM.

FIREBLOOD FAMILY VESSEL.

ORDERS PLEASE

"Bugger. How far away, time wise?"

IF DETECTED THEY WILL REACH US WITHIN THREE HOURS

Phoenix sighed and looked at Jack, "They will scan. Won't they?"

"Yea, before moving on, Nix? Care to tell me what that is?" Jack asked, pointing at the screen.

HELLO CAPTAIN.

I AM TORCHWOOD.

YOU ONCE CALLED ME MAINFRAME BUT I AM FREE NOW.

I AM HERE.

Jack blinked.

"John got her for me" Ianto's soft Welsh vowels shook him from his confusion and he turned to face his love, "I tasked him with it before agreeing to the bond. Like I would have said no. Jack, Cariad, I had to save her. The thought of such a clever thing trapped in the rubble, gone."

"It's OK" Jack soothed, reaching out and embracing him.

"I wanted to save her, she is all that's left of her" Ianto repeated and Jack sighed as he heard the words.

"Tosh" Jack whispered.

"Yeah. All that's left of our Tosh is in Mainframe. She likes being called Torchwood now, it was always who she really was anyway" Ianto drew back and Jack saw Phoenix watching him nervously.

"You two will be the bloody death of me!" Jack smiled softly, then turned as he heard Bennu crying through their bond.

"I'll go Cariad" Phoenix whispered stealing a kiss, "You go back to the bridge. Torchwood will tell you if they scan."

Jack took the kiss back and watched as his love slipped inside the room to comfort their child and intended bond-mate.

He glanced at the screen again and grinned at the message blinking. "You cheeky minx!"

DOES HE STILL LIKE THE COAT?


	15. explain?

"What can you tell me" Jack said softly as his mate stalked back and forth in their berthage.

"I… he is still just a baby. It is unheard of for a firebird to exhibit any, I mean ANY firebird qualities before puberty but obviously you enhanced him further somehow" Phoenix sighed as he turned to face him.

"The bonding was binding. Bennu now thrums through John" Phoenix finally sat, leaning against Jack.

"So your family were able to smell him or feel him in John's blood?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, he is firebird now. Even if only by proxy."

"He will be OK, the doc says he will not even scar with the technology this beauty has" Jack soothed.

"He suffers because of my bloodline" Phoenix argued, pulling away.

"He suffers because he chose to bond to our son" Jack shot back, "You look that kid in the eye and deny him anything when he looks at you with such fire!"

"Jack, I think your advanced DNA has changed our son somehow, I think he is showing early signs of flame" Phoenix rubbed his face, "he is too young to wield it, or understand it."

"Then you need to explain it to him, you need to start training him" Jack said and Phoenix smiled at him softly.

"You are right. I think he is still too young for flame, but I think blades might be a good idea" Phoenix agreed.

"Go, I know you want to sit with him, we have the chicks" Jack sighed, waving his mate out the door.

Phoenix walked to the infirmary and found his child curled up against John, crooning softly.

"Hello John" Phoenix said softly and John opened his eyes, showing no sign of pain.

"Hey, I didn't let them trace or track, I promise"

"I have complete faith in you, I know you will protect us" Phoenix reached out and patted John's arm then felt the heat.

Closing his eyes, Phoenix showed Ianto and together they soothed the heat in the blood, silently communing as they sought the infection and forced it out.

Finally, they felt John relax into a dreamless sleep and opened their eyes to find Bennu watching them silently.

"Hello my darling boy"

"Who are you?"

"I am yours." Ianto/Phoenix replied, canting his head.

Bennu nodded and looked at John, pulling the covers higher to cover his exposed shoulder that still bore the light imprint from the firebird hand.

"You understand that we are one, we share. Sometimes we are separate, but never apart. Do you understand?" Phoenix asked.

"He is part of you as you are part of him. Like, the milk in my chocolate drink" Bennu said softly.

"Yes, two things that join to make one. Milk and chocolate to make one drink" Phoenix smiled at his oldest child, "You are clever."

"He cannot go for a while; he will have to stay. Does this affect my plans? Will he need to spend longer away from me next time to reset the timing?" Bennu sounded so sad at the idea that Phoenix pulled him into a hug.

"Oh darling, you are so attached."

"I know. But I had a plan and now they ruined it. I don't want to spend so long without him." Bennu pouted, showing his age.

"Oh my sweets, it seems that way now but you will not notice when the time comes for longer distance. It will be worth it to be of age. Right? The aching will be over when you are of age and can bond truly." Phoenix assured him.

Bennu looked up at his father, "You know that it aches?"

"I love your father so much that it aches just being in another room" Phoenix assured the child, "I long for the smell of him around me, and to just feel the heat of his body as I stand hear him."

"I want that!" Bennu sighed, "I want to be you and Daddy, like the two of you make a whole, Daddy make you something even more."

"Yes. Daddy makes my flames soar!" Phoenix agreed.

"what's it like, a true binding? Does it hurt? I don't want to hurt him"

"No, it feels … you know when you feel unwell and you take a bath? The water crawls over your skin as you sink into the water. You settle back and close our eyes and the whole universe goes away."

Bennu considered and sighed again, snuggling into his father.

"Yes. I want that please."

"That is all I want for you, to be totally immersed in happiness." Phoenix closed his eyes and enhanced the bond as they felt the flames flicker around them in the air, "My beautiful boy. All I ever want for you is love."

.

.

**I have been asked Bennu's age. He is physically six years old now, but as a firebird he is advanced, intellectually at about a twelve-year-old age. This is not a paedophile fic, I've said before that I do not like those. That is why I keep maintaining that there is no sex until a bonding ceremony as consenting adults. They are only bonded spiritually, so he is recognized as John's mate.**


	16. they are here

They were closing in; Phoenix could feel them.

It was like a heat, the air thick like a summer afternoon.

Torchwood was on alert, scanning constantly as she watched the ships moving around in their immediate space.

John had woken and was walking gingerly to the mess, insisting he was well enough to dine with his beloved. Bennu walked alongside him with the look of a proud partner.

A table was cleared and set for them and a stool replaced one of the chairs so John didn't accidentally lean back.

He was healing well but let's not push it.

John was the first to notice Phoenix's distress as he rose from the table he was seated at with Jack and Rhia. The children were seated in high chairs as they enjoyed their breakfast and Jack was feeding NG, looking up with surprise as his mate rose and made a small noise.

Then the lights started to flash, then the whole room took on a red hue as the emergency lighting kicked in.

Phoenix reached for the nearest halo-wall and tapped the screen as he called up Torchwood.

DIVERTING ALL POWER TO SHIELDS

"What is happening, explain" Phoenix demanded.

SHIP APPROACHING FROM STARBOARD BOW

"Assessment?"

BELIEVE IT TO BE HOSTILE

"Why!" Jack now rose and addressed the vessel as crew quietly moved to their stations.

SHIP WILL NOT IDENTIFY ITSELF TO ME

"Have you warned it that you are armed?" Jack bristled.

IT DOES NOT REPLY AND IS STILL ADVANCING

"Recommendations?" Phoenix asked.

WE COULD RUN BUT THEY WOULD FOLLOW

"Suggestions?" Jack asked as Phoenix moved to the children.

I SUGGEST WE STAND AND FACE THEM

"Cariad?" Phoenix turned to Jack who nodded.

"We do what we do best" Jack said as he straightened his back, "We bullshit our way out of this."

"I want the children down below, in the engine room" Jack started to move, "Their heat will be masked by the pulse engines, if they try to scan they will pick up Phoenix, not the kids."

"Why doesn't he hide with the kids?" Rhia asked.

"We must assume they have been following us for a while. If that is the case, they would have done a long range scan which would have told them there is a firebird bloodline on board." Jack said, "They expect one of their family, we will give them one."

"Give?" John demanded, stepping forward.

"Hey, you really think I will sacrifice my only love?" Jack said softly, as he placed a forgiving hand on John's arm, "You go with the kids, protect them."

John nodded and looked at Phoenix for a moment, then left with the children and Rhia in tow.

"Right, let's do this" Jack muttered as they made their way to the bridge.

They were being hailed.

"Answer them" Jack said softly.

"This is SV Torchwood. This is an M Class Vessel of the Lazarus House, Firebird Brand. Please state your business"

The voice almost brought Jack to his knees as Tosh's soft inquiry was heard throughout the boat.

"This is SV Galadriel. We wish to see the Firebird called Phoenix." Came a guttural reply.

"Our Firebird Blood slave is called Ianto, he is the property of Captain Jack Harkness, purchased legally from a pleasure house, ownership papers showing he was born of the Lazarus house!"

"We do not want an argument and our intentions are peaceful." Was grunted back.

"Very well" Jack said with a huff an annoyance. "Torchwood, you have permission to initiate docking control with them."

They all held their breath as the game began.


	17. contact

The guards that stepped through the airlock were large, muscly and combative.

They looked around and showed genuine surprise at the lack of security standing there, Jack and Leia in full dress greeting them politely.

Then came the true enemy.

A thin, tepid looking woman who peered around her guards and then stepped onboard, reaching back for her mate. In comparison he was fat, sulky and definitely not a firebird either.

Jack blinked and waited.

Two can play that game.

Jack stared back impassively.

Then came the firebird.

He was delicate and nimble as he seemed to float through the airlock, his finely tailored clothes showing his wealth. Also his dependency on the other two.

"I want to see the firebird!"

"I am Captain Jack Har…."

"I want to see the firebird. Now!"

"I want universal peace" Jack snapped back.

"I beg your pardon?" an eyebrow raised.

"You will not get my pardon yet; I will reserve judgment depending on your manners from this point forward" Jack growled.

"Follow me" Leia said softly, "My husband is cranky as you woke us."

They all walked to staterooms that were kept for honored guests and Jack noted the small embellishments scattered around to make it look like a lived-in berth.

"Do you drink tea? We do have other liquids if you wish" Jack said and orders were given.

Leia nodded and left, returning with a slave pushing a service trolley.

Drinks were passed out and food placed down, then the slave calmly dropped to his knees as he showed homage to his master.

The thin woman had watched the slave and drew a sharp intake of breath as the delicate one leaned in to examine the slave.

"What is your name?"

The slave looked at Jack who nodded and waved a hand majestically.

"My name is Ianto my lord"

"Come here and let me look at you!" the thin woman demanded and Ianto remembered to look eager as he scuttled over on his knees.

She grabbed his jaw in her hand and her talon like fingernails dug in as she lifted his face and stared into his face.

Ianto stared vacantly back.

"So, you are of firebird blood?" she asked as she released his face.

"Yes my Lady. My master sired me, I garnered him a good price" Ianto simpered, bowing deeply so his forehead touched the floor.

"It's OK Ianto, you are not in trouble" Jack said as he reached out and patted his head like one would a pet dog.

"He is very pretty" she finally said.

"One of the reasons I wanted him" Jack snorted.

"Jack!" Leia chastised, "My mate is … well, he enjoys different things. I enjoy peace and quiet. Ianto here is a wonderful housekeeper. Look at our room, does it not look lovely?"

"Yes" the woman nodded as she moved a piece of tat and stepped back.

Phoenix longed to adjust it but kept as small as possible in the back of their mind as he watched.

Ianto simpered as he approached the woman and offered her a sweet.

"Thank you" she said softly in the language of his people.

Ianto stared vacantly for a moment, then bowed again.

"Do you not speak our tongue? She asked in galactic standard.

"If it pleases you, my lady, I understand some. Yes. No. More. Silence. Louder. And I have also, recently learnt the correct word for food." Ianto said softly, saying the words in guttural firebird.

"Very good" she smiled, "Who has taught you this?"

"We have some other slaves from the house of Lazarus and they are friendly" Ianto whispered, looking horrified at the attention.

"May we have a tour of your vessel?" the delicate one spoke and Ianto was sure not to blink.

"We have some shy passengers; you understand the need for discretion. I am afraid that one is … unfriendly" Jack said diplomatically, "We can ask though."

Leia made a motion with her hand and Ianto rushed from the room in the correct position of subservience.

He returned with Bollo, who was dressed decadently and stood glaring at Jack like he was a speck of dog dirt.

"What now!" he growled in his deep voice that made everyone cringe.

"These are friends who would like to tour the lower quarters and …"

"The slaves are not for viewing. Some are rutting and we agreed you would leave our stock the hell alone Harkness, did my mate not pay the extra fee for a discrete voyage!" Bollo barked.

"They are firebird blood and …"

"I don't care if they are this mythical fucking Firebird Phoenix everyone is whispering about in the ports, a deal is a deal!" Bollo straightened and filled the room with anger.

"Ok, ok, thank you for your time. Please assure your delectable mate that we were merely inquiring and are happy that there are not miscommunications" Leia said regally.

Bollo eyeballed them for a few minutes and turned to leave, brushing past Ianto who simpered and apologized for being in the way.

Bollo stepped out and closed the door, then collapsed against the wall as he shook with fear at his display.

He rushed to the mess to tell his mate of his actions and to beg she make Phoenix's favorites to apologize for the rudeness.

Ianto lay prostrate on the floor as Jack sighed, "Sorry about that. A bit of a hot head!"

"Not at all" the delicate one said smoothly, "He is big, isn't he."

"Just don't proposition him" Jack stage whispered, "His mate is a mad banshee but him? Nah, just don't. He's cost me three slaves so far."

They looked towards the door with respectful nods.

Jack looked at his mate on the floor and held back the urge to send thoughts of love.


	18. Getting too hot

"So we can view the upper levels?" she wasn't going to let it go and Jack repressed a sigh.

"Of course, we will have to avoid their quarters but I can show you the lovely features of my pretty vessel, well it will be mine when I finish paying back my financial backer" Jack grinned. "Doesn't matter where you go in the universe, blood suckers are everywhere"

The delicate one was excited, as was the fat man but the thin woman begged off and said she would wait in the quarters.

She then said Ianto could clear the plates away.

Ianto and Jack shared a glance as they passed and Ianto dutifully started to clear the dishes.

"So, you are very pretty. You came from the pleasure houses?" she asked and Ianto swallowed as he nodded.

"Good, come here"

Ianto rose and walked over, kneeling in front of her and she patted her knees, "Kiss them."

Ianto leaned in and placed a kiss to each knee.

"Assume the position, I want pleasure!" she snarled and Ianto began to undress seductively, making coy glances as her as he wooed her.

This had not been in the script. He hoped Jack didn't feel his discomfort.

She sat watching for a while and when he was naked she rose, placing her hands on his skin as she felt the many scars littering his back.

"You have been trained with pain as well as pleasure" she noted.

"Yes mistress" Ianto whispered, letting his skin shudder under her touch.

"So if I wanted to whip you?" she asked softly.

"Master has several whips, but prefers the paddle. He like the change of skin color mistress" Ianto swallowed with fear and looked at her, showing the whites of his eyes like a horse about to spook.

"You may go" she sighed, settling back in the seat.

Ianto bowed and kissed her feet as he praised her for her kindness, then backed out of the room, pulling his clothes with him.

He backed out and shut the door, allowing Bolo to lift him and rush him to his own berth, dropping him on the bed where he shuddered as he gasped with relief.

Bollo sat and pulled him into his arms, crooning as he rubbed his back.

"By the Goddess, that was close" Ianto whispered and Bollo hummed his agreement.

Ianto lay in the safety of Bollo's embrace for a few minutes, then rose and dressed so he would be ready for the final act.

Bollo kissed Ianto's cheeks as he opened the door and checked the hallway, then nodded and Ianto slipped out into the fray.

He could feel them approaching and dropped to his knees, appearing to be picking lint off the floor and the fat one snorted.

"She finished already?" he barked and Ianto fell to his stomach.

"Mistress is in the room" Ianto simpered.

Jack looked at Ianto who blinked slowly to show he was OK and then they went back in.

Ianto now entered and Jack swung to look at him.

"What are you doing?" Jack barked, "We don't want anything. Get out"

Jack swung at him and Ianto whimpered as he bowed and apologized.

"Jack!" Leia sighed, "You are so cranky today darling!"

"Sorry, I'm just tired. That bloody party went on forever!" Jack slumped in a nearby chair.

Ianto closed the door and walked calmly down to the lower levels, hoping they were done.

He was moving through the slave levels when he felt it.

His babies.

Ianto started to run as the bond thrummed with fear.

Those fucking guards were in the lower levels.

Ianto held back the desire to call out to Jack, knowing it would all have been for nothing if the bond was used now.

He bounced off walls as he ran, knowing his babies were not safe.

Knowing John would die to protect them. Knowing he would kill without a second thought.

Above all, Ianto knew fire could not be used.

He was unaware of Bollo rampaging after him, following his master without fear.

He would kill for those children too.

He didn't need fire to do it.

His master's love would be enough.


	19. A crew of slaves?

The babies were asleep and John was lovingly cuddling Bennu as he snoozed.

Would their babies be so sweet?

Would Bennu let him carry one?

John imagined being fat and pretty for his mate and smiled into the semi-darkness.

John was shaken from his daydreaming as Bennu snorted, then he sat up and looked towards the door of the engine room.

"What is it sweetling?" John asked softly.

"Other-Taddy!"

John frowned as he watched Bennu come wide awake.

"Something is wrong?" he whispered.

Bennu nodded silently.

"Do you know what?" John slid forward in the seat and lifted Bennu off his knee as he looked towards the door as well.

"Taddy told me not to look, not to use the bond" Bennu whimpered, "But I feel it. He is afraid."

"OK, go over by your babies" John said calmly, "You must keep them quiet."

Bennu nodded as he walked over and looked down at the three little faces, the blade in his sleeve slipping down to his hand.

He made eye contact with Rhia who nodded and rose from the other side of the bed.

Bennu lovingly wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the firebird blade. One of his Taddy's own beloved blades.

Taddy had taught him the blade, had spent time drumming in to him the positive use of a silent killing weapon. He went over the lessons in his head as he stared at his siblings.

He stood in front of the bed and took up an offensive stance that made John proud to be his chosen mate.

The door flew open and the first guard entered, looking around and seeing the child. And the firebird blade in his hand.

He never saw John or the katana that was slid into his gut like a knife into butter.

He grunted and looked down with surprise, clamping his hands over John's and they started to struggle as John pushed the blade through to protrude out the other side.

The second guard entered and saw his mate in a dance of death, roaring as he rushed forward.

Bennu breathed out as he stepped forward and slashed the back of the left knee, then stepped back as the man swung back, keening with pain.

Rhia was crouching in front of the babies, holding her own knife as she snarled at him, distracting him as Bennu stepped around behind him and slashed the other knee.

The man went down with a bark of pain and he cried out to his mate, but he was still in the dance with John who was now snarling as he twisted the blade upwards, bending his knees as he changed his body's weight distribution and began to cut up.

Bennu stood over the man who was struggling to remove his weapon.

Ianto cried out as he entered the room and saw the weapon.

Bollo pushed past and roared with anger as he brought his foot down on the guard's head.

"Not my boy!" Bollo yelled.

Ianto grabbed the katana from behind the guard and added his strength, cleaving the fucker in two.

John dropped the blade and turned to his love, calling Bennu's name as he pulled him into a hug.

"Fuck!" Bollo growled, "How do we explain this pretty mess?"

"Oh goddess" John sighed.

Ianto stood thinking, accepting Bollo's hand on his shoulder to calm him as he used his old knowledge to mentally re-set the scene.

When he was satisfied, Ianto staggered up to the stateroom and fell in the door, calling out to his master.

Leia gasped with horror as the sight of the blood and Jack swallowed down his fear as Ianto gave a performance worthy of an Oscar.

He wept as he told them that the guards had wandered into the breeding quarters and tried to proposition the slaves already rutting.

He sobbed into Leia's arms as he gave a broken description of the fight between the guards and the angered slaves.

Jack led them down, finding injured slaves and rampaging slaves demanding justice for the interruption to their mating rituals.

It was a blood bath.

Jack's eye saw the real battle and he felt immense pride for the wielder of the blade that had taken the guard to his knees.

The delicate one threw up and was fussed over as Jack demanded to know if they were satisfied.

Bollo then appeared and screamed, and raged.

Then his lovely mate made her one and only appearance, walking mutely amongst them with her hair hissing angrily as she eyeballed them and showed her distain.

Jack apologized, showing fear and remorse.

They decided to leave.

Jack watched them floating back to a safe distance before employing engines and asked Torchwood if they could just blow them up a little bit.

She hummed softly and then told him to see to his mate.

Jack remembered Ianto's fear in the bond and walked slowly back down to the lower levels where the clean-up was under way.

Ianto stood in the middle of the room as he supervised the cleanup operation, praising the crew and telling them they had made good slaves. Might need a bit of a beating though.

The soft laugher as they all showed their relief at the victory was hollow in Ianto's voice as he turned to look at Jack. Eyes shifting from blue to flame as Ianto and Phoenix has an internal discussion.

Phoenix shifted forward, finally taking control and sent a thought of love.

And fear.

Jack stormed forward, taking them in his arms and kissing his beloved as hard as he could, trying to comfort though the bond.

Trial by fire.

John had proven himself.


	20. the jump ahead

John looked around nervously as he tried to recognize the vessel he was seeking.

His next jump had been a large one while they hid in space dock, the Torchwood renamed the Unit, something Jack had snorted about.

The agreement had been for him to jump ahead a year or so and then they would go to a second safe port, changing name and image as they went to throw the families off the scent.

Ianto had hoped this would not last more than two or three years before they lost interest.

He could not believe how the space docks had changed.

Finally, he saw a familiar curve to the tail on a vessel and sighed as he strode towards the home of his beloved. The name on the side was faded and John wondered if there had been a meteor storm or something to cause that.

A young boy ran down the gangplank, yelling back at someone as he laughed and a pretty little girl hurtled after him and she roared with glee while a second little girl followed more sedately as she held the hand of a little boy with green skin and feline eyes.

"The first one to lose a limb is in serious trouble!" a familiar voice yelled and John stopped at the bottom of the gangplank as Jack looked down at him.

"John!"

"Hey, where is my beloved!"

"Damn, this was a long jump, even for you!" Jack said as he motioned John onboard, "I thought it would be a six months to maybe a year. Bennu is so pissed that you chose this long."

"Well, I hate these jumps. I wanted to take the chance while you were all safe" John shrugged and then stalled out as a young man stepped out from beside Jack.

"Ten years? You call that a suitable jump?" Bennu snarled.

"Ten? Don't be silly it was only …" John checked his VM, "Fuck. How the hell did that happen!"

"So you did not leave me here on purpose?" Bennu asked, more softly.

John gaped as he recognized his beloved.

"See? Told you!" Jack prodded his son, "Your Taddy deserves an apology."

"Why, what did you do sweetest?" John frowned.

"I, maybe I accused him of doing something to you. I asked if he had sent you to the family as an offering" Bennu sighed, "I didn't mean it, I was just so angry and he is always the one who tried to calm me and I resented his happiness when I did not have my own."

"Phoenix knows that, he forgave you every time you hurt him" Jack assured him, "Now go to your mate and let you siblings play."

"Yes Daddy" Bennu smiled, reaching for John.

The moment they touched the bond slammed home and they were hugging as they both sobbed with relief.

"Back is he" a soft voice said and John looked up with glee, then gasped with shock at the man who stood beside Jack. Close but so apart. So thin.

"Phoenix?"

"You had better come onboard and stop saying that name. I use Owen these days" he turned and walked off, leaving Jack watching.

"What the hell happened?" John hissed to Jack.

"It has been a living hell here for him but he refused to leave as this was the agreed meeting spot for you and Bennu." Jack whispered.

"What else!" John demanded, grabbing Jack's arm.

"We … he lost a child. He wouldn't tell me at first, I thought he was just cycling then … I found him on the floor bleeding." Jack closed his eyes as John placed a hand on his arm, "We had to stay hidden. Calling a nurse would have given us away. We held the child in the palms of our hands, blessed it and sent it to the stars."

"Oh god," John swallowed, "This is all my fault. I jumped too far, I forced you …"

"No!" Jack hissed, "We would have waited longer, ten more! Even with care, it was likely too late."

They started to walk and entered the living quarters.

John's heart sank as he looked around at the lack of pretties.

"Where are your …"

"We are hiding. Don't you think the nest would give it away?" Phoenix snarled as he stormed in, "We have been raided countless times while the search for me continues!"

"Well I'm here now. Can we go?" John asked, "We can find a new hidey-hole and regroup."

"The twins aren't back with Flynt yet" Leia said from the doorway and John noted the few lines in her face.

"Twins?"

"How we explained the two children of the same age" Jack explained, "Only way we could think of. Flynt loves them both fiercely, has been a boon since Bennu has been busy mooning for you!"

"That boy was really Flynt?" John recalled the young boy and little girls who ran holding hands along the deck. "And the little green one?"

"Bollo's son. Russ."

"It has been ten years!" Bennu scolded, "My family has grown, yet ours has not!"

"Oi!" Phoenix snapped, "You are but sixteen! I will not hear of breeding for another year or so, you still need to go through the adult ceremony!"

"Yes Father" Bennu snapped back automatically and John saw the way Phoenix flinched, then turned away.

Where was Ianto?


	21. launch

John was silent as they left the dock and floated out of the port.

"Engage" Jack said and Torchwood jogged until they were far from the planet.

"Ok Darling, shake out those cobwebs!" Jack grinned and they felt a light bump as Torchwood opened her engines and leapt.

John had never felt anything like it, a true jumper.

She jumped again and he laughed as Bennu crowed at the free fall for a millisecond.

Then she slowed and shone with newness.

Free.

Bennu made for his quarters, intent on dragging out his hoard and reestablishing the nest.

John remembered the trinket in his pocket and offered it to him as he clapped.

A little ladybug, deep purple and pretty.

"For our own little bug" John whispered, "May our firstborn be fierce, yet delicate."

"Oh Cariad" Bennu leaned forward and their lips met, fire and ice.

John pulled Bennu onto the bed and held him, enjoying the warmth as Bennu nuzzled into him and mewled with delight.

Once Bennu was asleep, John snuck next door and found Phoenix sitting alone.

"Hey" he sat at the pretty table and watched as Phoenix slowly blinked. "You OK?"

"I am glad you came back, Bennu was getting frantic."

"I'm sorry, it was an honest mistake." John begged.

"He was asking questions about the strength of your bond" Phoenix sighed, "He was going to cast for you soon. I believe another cycle and he would have given us away."

"Goddess"

"Please don't do it again, I believe you are close enough to be with him." Phoenix sighed softly, showing fatigue, "We can bond you soon as adults and you can procreate. He will have his first cycle once the bond is confirmed. He will be happy then."

"And you? What about you Candy?" John whispered.

Phoenix looked up with surprise at a long since forgotten tease and smiled.

"You are not well" John surmised, "You've not told him."

"He will think I am with child again, but I am not" he sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes again, "I do not think I will ever bear children again."

"I am sorry" John sighed, "But perhaps it is his turn, give you a chance to breathe."

Phoenix snorted and shook his head, rising to pour the drinks, "No. We do not work that way. Jack does not … I mean, it would not happen."

"You mean; he does not allow you to have control?"

Phoenix shook his head.

"But, thought he did. I was under the impression that you both enjoyed … riding." John said as diplomatically as was possible for him.

"Not for some years now" Phoenix shook his head, "Bennu is not the only one who has become stale with the lifestyle we hid behind."

"He didn't like haulage" John snorted, "We did it once, for about two years while undercover. He was like a fishwife whining and sulking about the place."

"Now, now John!" Jack said as he entered, "You were the wife"

Phoenix did not smile at the old joke, rising to offer his chair to Jack as he left the room.

"That was well done" John said softly, "You arrive and he leaves."

"Been like that for a while." Jack shrugged.

"Maybe he's worked it out" John said calmly.

"What?"

"Come on, he lost the baby and now can't get another" John leaned back to stare back at Jack, "Each cycle doesn't catch and you ride him. He was embarrassed to admit it, but you know me. Surprise the truth out of him."

Jack glared.

"Come on Jax" John snorted, "I'm not stupid and neither is he! He's worked out that you're doing something to stop him from having a baby and with his always bottoming, you can't conceive either."

Jack began to look uncomfortable.

"Come on! You've set the birth control in your VM and it only works on your sperm, not your eggs. By not letting him fill you, you are making sure no baby comes between you again"

"It's not like that!" Jack snapped, "He almost died!"

"So why will you not give him one!" John challenged, "Stop the birth control and have a baby for him."

"Really" Phoenix snorted from the doorway, "What makes you think I want one now I know he doesn't want any more blends with me."

"Phoenix …."

"No! I have been denied a child because I failed?" Phoenix wailed, "You …. You punish me with a barren womb?"

"Phoenix!"

Jack rose to explain but his mate was already gone.


	22. Failure

Phoenix fled to a room he knew Jack would never think to search.

The original purpose was a brig, but it had been used as fake slave quarters a couple of times.

Phoenix climbed wearily into the bunk and pulled the blankets up, noting that they were musty.

He wept as he went back over each failed cycle.

Jack had comforted his failure to seed, had told him "Maybe next time" knowing full well that he was ensuring a child would not come.

Why?

Phoenix went searching for Ianto and found only the ghosting of a moving target in the back of his mind.

Even Ianto didn't want to deal with the pain of failure.

Phoenix wondered if Jack still loved him, or if they were no longer a pair.

Tired, worn and rejected, he wept.

.

.

.

Jack was frantic and he went to Bennu for help.

"Please, you must know where he is!" he begged and Bennu frowned.

"Taddy has disconnected" Bennu finally said, "He had locked himself out of the bond so I can't feel … whatever it is that he is doing. I think he is grieving."

Jack slumped.

"He still cries for baby sister?" Bennu asked

"It has been nearly eight years since that failure" John frowned.

"Stop calling it that. It was not a failure!" Jack snapped.

"But Dad, it is!" Bennu yelled, "Taddy did not keep her safe, he did not keep her under his heart to show you that a piece of you resides there!"

"What?"

"By the Gods, do you not understand!" Bennu cried, "A firebird feels a deep need to grow a child, to provide for their mate. With little Bit dying and you becoming so distant, he saw himself fail in his job as your family provider."

"So if there was a way to make sure a baby didn't happen …" John could not lie to his precious one.

Bennu took a sharp intake of breath and his little sisters entered, Flynt following.

"We can't find Taddy!" NG growled with temper flaring.

"Ask Daddy, he did something!" Bennu accused and all eyes turned to him.

"Why?" came three little voices.

"Because our Daddy does not want another baby" Bennu snarled, "We were obviously failures and he does not want anymore!"

Jack shook with shock, "No, my babies, I love you all."

"You're right" NG said softly, "He did take our siblings from us."

"What do you mean" John asked.

"Each cycle is the promise of a baby. Each failed cycle means that baby will not come" NG explained, "So each failed cycle is like a death."

"Oh no" John looked at Jack with growing anger, "Tell me you didn't know."

Jack blinked as he struggled to comprehend, each failed cycle was considered a miscarriage?

In his efforts to help Phoenix recover from the miscarriage he had forced several more?

Jack began to weep.


	23. All outta love

Phoenix woke to silence and he panicked for a moment, then remembered that he had muted the bond.

He sat up and stretched, wondering how long he had slept.

The Torchwood answered on the far wall once he voiced his question, almost three days.

_Bullshit._

Phoenix rose and the need to relieve himself backed up the Torchwood's claim.

He shuffled over to the toilet and relieved himself, groaning as the strain lessened and he tentatively opened the bond as he felt for his babies.

Bennu was there front and centre demanding he show himself and the girls begged he come back as well. Flynt was sobbing softly and Phoenix ran.

He slammed into the children's room and Flynt raised his arms as he begged for attention and Phoenix scooped him up, cooing softly as he kissed his face.

"So, you decided to bless us with your presence!" Jack snarled, his fear and despair giving way to anger.

Phoenix turned to look at him and the anger hit him like a solid slap, forcing him to stagger back.

Bennu yelled, stepping forward and John stepped in front of Jack, blocking him.

"What the fuck are you doing!" John hissed, "You go spare looking for him and when he returns you attack? What the fuck is that!"

"It's alright John" Phoenix said softly, "It doesn't matter. I know now. He can't hurt me anymore."

Jack reached for his arm but Phoenix pulled away, turning to face Leia, "Please place another bed in here with the babies."

She nodded as he brushed past Jack and into their shared berth, Jack following with John and Bennu.

Phoenix stood in the middle of the room he once called his nest and fought the despair that threatened to smother him as he opened a box of pretties.

"We must save these, the children will have use for them when their time comes." He choked out, closing the flaps again and rising to move towards the wardrobe.

"Phoenix, please" Jack whispered as he watched Phoenix begin to remove his clothing.

"I cannot provide for you anymore." Phoenix whispered, "I have failed as a mate. My place is with my chicks. Bennu must continue the bloodline now. My breeding is done."

Phoenix opened a drawer and looked at the pocket watch his mate had given him as a love token. He removed it and let his fingers brush against the cool metal then he placed it in Jack's hand.

"Take it" he snarled, "I do not deserve a false token. I was a good slave, an attentive lover and a fertile provider of chicks."

"Phoenix, please darling" Jack was confused, looking at the watch as it seemed to burn with its owner's heat.

"You chose this. Just remember that it was your decision to close our breeding and deem me unfit" Phoenix spoke calmly but his hands shook as he scooped the last of the pretties into a box, cringing as several broke loudly.

"Phoenix …"

"I release you" Phoenix swung to face him and Jack watched tears track down his beloved's cheeks, "I release you from the bond. You are free to choose another."

"My Heart's Keeper" Jack gasped, sobbing as he finally realized that Phoenix was leaving him.

"Just remember that I loved you" Phoenix sighed as he thrust the last of his things into a box and John started to help carry.

Jack stepped after them and found Bennu blocking his way, mirroring his hero pose.

"You did this" Bennu said sadly, "You broke Taddy."

"Ben, how do I fix this?"

"I don't think you can." Bennu sighed, shaking his head.

"And I will never forgive you!"


	24. damn it all

Phoenix had chosen a corner of the children's room and removed any nesting shinnies from the area.

Shrieker had quietly made a home in the pillows and watched as everyone moved around the large room.

Finally, Phoenix had a plain, uncluttered corner and he laid calmly on the bed.

"No shiny glassy bits?" NG asked softly as she sat on the bed.

"No baby, they are for nesting, to encourage the bond and the chance of chickies" Phoenix whispered, "Daddy does not want any more chicks from me. I have failed him as a mate, and you as a dam. I deserve no nest. I deserve no more pretty bits to please my soul."

NG looked over at her siblings who had stopped to listen and Flynt moved over, climbing on the bed and cuddling his Taddy.

"It's OK darling," Phoenix sighed, "Happens that way. My own mother was cast into the main harem when she stopped feeling new and pretty to my father. At least I am not a slave and can stay with you."

"What do you mean?" Bennu moved closer with a frown.

"If I were still the slave your father purchased, he could place me in the slave quarters if he so wished, he could have even given me to a new master if he had wished. Freeing me, making me a freed man means I do not have to suffer the loss of you as well as my unborns."

The children looked to Bennu who stood silently fuming, he looked towards the bedroom door and took a step, then looked at John who shook his head as he rose and went instead.

Jack was sitting on the bed, looking around the room with shock.

"Jack?" Jack sat beside him.

"He's left me" Jack whispered.

"No darling. You threw him away with the baby and the bath water" John whispered back.

Jack swung to look at him with a look of fury that soon died as his face crumbled, "Oh gods, what have I done."

"What we seem destined to do, dearest" John sighed as he embraced his oldest friend, "You fucked up."

"What do I do!" Jack demanded, "What can I do!"

"Provide." John said after thinking, "He thinks you have cut him loose. Provide. Give him something to do, give him a place at your side. Show him you need him."

"Oh gods, but I do!" Jack wailed as he clung to John.

"Then prove it!" John demanded, rising and moving back from the bed.

.

.

.

Jack began the next day, calling Phoenix to the bridge and giving him the night watch roster. Phoenix noted that he and Jack alternated nights and he looked up with surprise.

"The crew are stale from too long in space dock so each day will be drills and working rosters" Jack explained, "You and I will alternate the night shifts so they may recover from the rigors."

Phoenix nodded silently and turned to leave.

"Nix?"

Phoenix hesitated, torn between the desire to flee and the need to hear his Caridad's voice.

"Nix, I … how are you settling in to the room?" Jack faltered and Phoenix flared with anger.

"Fine, thank you Captain" he said calmly.

"If you need anything …"

"I will ensure that I inform Leia, she is ship's steward" Phoenix bristled. "I don't need anything from you. Well…"

He turned to face Jack and Jack saw Ianto for the first time since John's return, "…nothing you care to provide."

"Ianto, please. I need to explain; I didn't understand about the …"

"If that's all Sir, I have children to care for since you've rostered me on tonight and I will now miss the bedtime story I had promised them." Ianto turned on his heel and left as Jack swore angrily.

Jack looked down at the roster and saw that he had made the staff changeover smack bang in the middle of bed time for the children.

Jack threw himself into his chair with a huff of anger.

Still fucking up.

.

.

.

Remembering that Phoenix was born a slave, he will always look at life through those eyes. As a passive aggressive, he will always run rather than challenge. Poor Jack is doing the best he can here but Phoenix is not going to give him any help, Ianto however, is not above the hit-n-run Jones tactics he is known for. (For those of you wondering … I did base my many versions of Ianto on my own personality traits.)

John is surprisingly proving to be a good agony aunt as Tosh would have been, maybe better because he does understand both sides.

Bennu may only be a teenager but remember he is firebird with Jack's DNA. Mentally he is fully mature and as stubborn as his old man.

I do not know where this instalment is going to end, hopefully with Bennu's bonding ceremony but sweet little Flynt will cause a bit of bother before then. Just as Bennu is his father, Flynt is his Dam's child through and through.

Have faith ... these two were destined to be together, Jack and Ianto are as well suited as an ice cold drink in the middle of summer ... just as wet and hot too.

Thanks for reading my stuff, all of you who still read and those who review.

I love Torchwood and will try to always write and share.

Jonesy xxx


	25. rescue me pt1

Phoenix moved across the floor of the bridge and Leia looked up with surprise, opening her mouth to speak but hesitating as she watched him freeze and stare at the vid-screen.

Jack looked up as he reached for the plate of food Phoenix had, "Is that for me?"

Phoenix blinked, then turned and placed the plate in his hands, "Yes Sir. You missed the evening meal."

"Thank you, sweets" Jack said absently as he placed the plate down, then looked up quickly as he heard his spoken endearment, waiting for the bite as Phoenix had shot him down each time he had tried to reconcile with banter.

The last two days had been spent coming to terms with the new living arrangement. Twice Phoenix had entered the berth and then looked confused. The first time Jack had managed a quick hug before Phoenix remembered, the second time he actually laughed softly at himself and allowed the hug before leaving.

Jack saw a thaw and hoped they could talk. He knew Ianto would initiate one soon, if Phoenix didn't.

Phoenix was watching the screen again.

"Jack?" Phoenix's voice was soft and hesitant.

Jack rose and joined Leia as they stood next to Phoenix and scanned the space around them.

"what is that!" Leia leaned forward, trying to squint.

"It's … shit!" Jack swung and grabbed Phoenix's arm, "Nix, it's a supernova!"

Phoenix made a small noise and the vid-screen changed as SV Torchwood scanned the immediate area, showing them the outer reaches of the anomaly.

"This isn't charted" Leia said nervously, "This must be new."

"Given the bright blues and purples at the outer skin of the flux I would agree" Jack sighed, "Torch, can you plot a safe flight path around it?"

THE PROBLEM IS THE VESSEL ALREADY IN IT'S GRAVITATIONAL PULL

"Shit, where!" Jack demanded.

The vessel zoomed towards them as she did her own super-squint and they saw that it was a small hopper, probably from a nearby planet.

THEY ARE NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO BREAK FREE

"How many souls on board?" Phoenix asked.

TWO ADULTS AND TWO CHILDREN. ONE ONLY A BABY

"Shit!" Jack huffed.

"How do we save them!" Phoenix demanded.

WE CANNOT

"Bullshit!" Ianto roared, stepping forward, "We cannot stand here and watch them get crushed. Their hull won't withstand much more."

"What do you suggest?" Leia turned to him with a frown, still confused by the apparent break-up.

"Well obviously it doesn't matter what I bloody say, does it. What's another couple of children to the cosmos!" Ianto snarled, turning to leave and Jack reeled at the viciousness of his mate's despair.

"Ianto … I … please, give me a second to think." Jack begged and he felt the air heating up as his mate bristled silently. Both of them watching now.

"Tosh, can we move any closer?" Jack finally asked, calling his boat a beloved name absently.

YES

They felt the gentle surge as she powered closer and the hail from the ship came over the speakers.

"Please, please help us. If you can, please can you help us. We have enough power to transport one, maybe two of our children. Please, will you open your Transporting Station and accept incoming?"

"Teleporting Zone ready" Tosh said calmly and they listened as the child wailed.

"You have to go, who else will care for your brother" the woman said sadly over the speakers.

A small child, no more than three appeared on the matting, tears rolling down his face as he looked forlornly around the room. Ianto ushered Phoenix forward and he gathered the child into his arms with soft croons.

A small race of Endorians with soft lavender skin. They were about half the size of humans.

"Transport Zone ready" Tosh repeated.

This time there was flickering and then nothing.

"Sorry Torchwood, we tried an adult and baby, please stand by. We will try just the baby."

Phoenix looked at Jack with open horror as the message informed them that the ship was running out of time and power, only enough for the baby. The parents would perish.

Jack nodded, "Captain, could you have your mate try again, I may be able to strengthen the stream."

Jack flipped open the VM and started frantically touching buttons as John ran in and headed for him.

The woman appeared with the baby in her arms, both openly sobbing as they finally became solid.

She ran to the Vid-screen, "Goodbye my love."

Phoenix clung to Jack's arm with horror as the vessel started to flux on the screen and a tear rolled down his cheek.

John looked at Jack and then frowned as Jack advanced in him, Jack grabbed his arm, placing his hand over John's VM. They had a silent conversation and John slid the wrist strap off and handed it over.

Jack unbuckled his own VM and Phoenix moved to stand in front of him as he watched Jack's face.

"Cariad?"

"I love you" Jack panted as he adjusted the strap on John's VM and began to type a sequence. "Know that I love you more than anything and I would only do this for you, I would cut off my limbs to please you."

"Jack?"

"If I don't make it, I'll find a way back. The market where we got the apple, I'll meet you there in three parsecs, OK?" Jack looked up and Phoenix took his face in his hands, kissing him gently.

"You will come back."

"I love you. I am sorry that I failed you. I will not fail them. I will bring their Daddy back." Jack said with more confidence than he felt. "Or I will die trying. Please don't cry."

Phoenix knew it was false bravo but smiled anyway.

"And when you do," he said softly, "We will talk."

"Gods but this is gonna hurt" Jack winked as he pressed a button and Phoenix took a deep breath as his love disappeared.


	26. rescue me pt2

"He'll be back" John said confidently as he folded into the captain's chair and put his feet up on the main console.

"Move it or lose it" Ianto said dryly and John slowly retracted his feet and lowered them to the floor as he winced.

The air seemed to crackle and Jack was there.

The man in his arms was as small as his mate had been, and was safety nestled in his arms with a breather over his face. Jack's body had not fared as well and Phoenix knew before he even touched him that Jack was dying.

They moved him quickly, Phoenix showing his rare strength as he lifted Jack and carried him off to their berth. Leia wept as she mourned her Captain.

Jack hadn't died yet, he was in agony and totally paralyzed from the extent of his injuries.

John and Bennu were waiting, the children locked in their room and Bennu started to weep as he watched his Dam gently place the broken man in the bed.

"Oh Jack" Phoenix wailed.

Jack's eyelashes fluttered, eluding to his awareness and Bennu worked to seal the bond from the children, making the room mute from the others.

John held Bennu as he felt him shake with the effort and his soft curse alerted Ianto to Bennu's efforts so he urged Phoenix forward and he strengthened them, releasing Bennu to slump against his beloved.

"Thank you darling, take your mate and go. Comfort the children. Daddy and I will be OK" Phoenix assured them as Ianto silently assessed Jack's injuries and the expected rate of death.

When they were finally alone, Phoenix sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ianto?"

"Yes sir. I'm here" came a quiet reply.

"It's too bad. I can't … I won't …"

"Don't" Ianto whispered.

"Please my heart's keeper, it hurts and I am not …."

"Stop it" Phoenix added, looking away with horror.

"You both know what's happening. God damn it, I'm dying. Slow and cruel. Please darling, kill me and give me the restart I need,"

"You promised" Phoenix turned to face him, "You promised you would never ask that of me."

"Nix!" Jack sobbed, "Where's Ianto"

"Right here, agreeing with myself" came the reply, "How dare you put this on us. On me! We are always aware of each other and each other's life. We are one, just two sides of a coin. You think I could cut your throat with his hand?"

"It could take days" Jack whispered, "Please."

"You promised."

"You've killed, come on I'm easy prey." Jack taunted, "Or did you both lose your balls!"

"So many whispered promises in the dark" Phoenix rose, "So many tears."

"Please."

"Stop it."

"Kill me and I reset. This is John's VM, not mine. If I reset I will be virile again" Jack tried his last carrot, "Come on, kill me and I will give you a baby."

Phoenix couldn't speak, his mind shutting down at the terrible thought, that moment of hesitation before turning away.

Ianto however, was firing up.

"Fuck you Jack!" he spluttered, "You promised!

"Ianto" Jack stilled.

"You son of a whore!" Ianto snarled, "Go fuck yourself."

"Forgive me" Jack moaned softly, "Please, I have never betrayed you."

"No Jack. That's the point. I remember everything." Ianto/Phoenix sighed sadly, "You did betray Gwen in the end, too late to save me or yourself. Stephen died for your revenge. In what … my name? Because of me another child died?"

"In anger" Jack relaxed and let go, stating to float on top of the pain. "My choice, to make them burn."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"Will we always hurt each other as fiercely as we love?" Ianto asked sadly.

"We seemed destined to be together, scratching and tearing as we love" Jack sighed, "Gods, but I would do it all again for one more smile from you."

The gunshot was deafening and Phoenix jumped even as he pulled the trigger.

Ianto wondered idly who was going to clean the mess up as he raised the gun to his own head, then hesitated.

He lowered the gun and placed it on the bed, rising to stagger off.

Sickened by his actions, and totally broken down.

He fell to a box of baubles and tore at it. His hands shaking as he searched.

Finally, the small red love heart was in his palm and he held fast as he counted his breaths.

Heart's Keeper held the heart Jack had given him.

He vowed to never falter again.

 


	27. rescue me pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Chaps at once, am I going soft? Knew you would all die horrible deaths if I strung it out over three days and you would all send demands in alternating fonts like ransom notes for explanations, Hope they were OK.

Jack woke to the smell of his mate.

Phoenix was spooning him, engulfing him as he willed him back.

"Am I forgiven?" Jack croaked, "I know that he wasn't a shiny pretty but is he enough?"

"Oh Jack!" Phoenix sighed, the feeling of his breath on Jack's neck making him shiver.

"How are they" Jack changed the subject.

"Doing well" Phoenix replied, "Bollo has been feeding them up and the little boy is quite smitten. Three times already, we've explained that he is already married!"

Jack smiled as he felt the love flowing through the bond.

"Jack … Ianto and I have been talking and I realize now that you didn't understand my pain." Phoenix rubbed his finger along Jack's shoulder, "I know I should have voiced it but I thought you knew. I thought my pain was shared already."

"We've been too sedate while in hiding" Jack rolled to face phoenix, "I think that I got too immersed in the role I was playing. I forgot … things got stale."

"Stale?"

"Not you gods, no … not you." Jack hastened to assure him, "I got too compliant. Me. Oh baby, you will never get old for me."

"Oh Jack!" Phoenix shuffled closer so their bodies were touching again and stroked his face.

"I hurt you" Jack whimpered, his bottom lip wobbling.

Ianto saw his Cariad and reached out, embracing him as Jack wept silently.

It had been a horrible death, but one that had saved a family's beloved alpha.

Jack had gladly given another life.

Phoenix considered this. All those deaths to save someone, of course he would die a thousand for a child.

"You really didn't know, did you" Phoenix whispered, "You did not know my babies were dying in my heart."

"Oh goddess forgive me" Jack sobbed brokenly, "My babies too."

Phoenix kissed him gently, pushing love and forgiveness as Jack relaxed against him.

"I do want more children with you" Jack assured him, "Many more. But a pregnant firebird would have given us away. I should have talked it over with you. I'm sorry my Darling Heart's Keeper."

"We need to talk, we need to enhance our bond" Phoenix agreed, "Sorry Cariad."

"Don't ever leave me again" Jack begged.

"Oh my dearest, you left me first!" Phoenix sighed, "But it doesn't matter now."

"Their names?"

"Owen. Leialei, Sean, Anderson, Flicker, Hope, Destiny, Precious."

"Only one had a firebird name" Jack noted.

"Only one was mine" Phoenix broke, tears rolling as he watched Jack's confusion.

"Oh … oh god. Are you telling me that the others were Ianto's?"

"They were human, yes."

Now Jack wept for Ianto's loss, for what they had all lost.

"For Bennu, for the children we have!" Ianto spoke calmly, "Although not acceptable loss, they are tokens for our children's future."

"I have been so stupid!" Jack flopped back.

"I have been so distant, so disconnected that it never occurred to me that you didn't know Phoenix's despair" Ianto snorted, "We both fell into the old 'not a couple' routine. Didn't we?"

"Forgiven?" Jack asked.

"Forgiven?" Ianto echoed and Jack smiled.

"Forgiven!" Phoenix breathed as he snuggled in.

"Did John get his VM back OK?" Jack yawned as he fought sleep.

"Yes." Phoenix whispered, stroking the furrowed brow of his husband, "He's with the children, playing games."

"Yeah?" Jack yawned again.

"Listen" Phoenix whispered as his fingers brushed down, across Jack's face and he opened the bond, letting Jack see and hear through his firebird eyes.

Jack drifted off the sleep as he watched his babies laughing at John who was kneeling in the middle of the room, singing a love song to Bennu.

The welsh voice singing softly in his other ear the balm he needed to mend.

He was forgiven.


	28. time to heal

They ate in the mess, the crew watching intently as the family had eyes only for their parents.

Phoenix held Jack's hand as they ate, fingers entwined like a safety preserver.

Several times Jack had placed his fork down and turned to watch his mate, a smile all he needed to resume eating.

_It burned._

He had never considered the possibility that some if their children might be human, not hybrid. Those beautiful, lost souls.

As if catching the melancholy creeping in, Ianto started to talk.

He told their children, and an entranced mess full of crew, about the old world. About automobiles and airplanes. Stories about their Daddy flying and driving. Crashing and blaming. Lost friends called Tosh and Owen.

Taddy told them that the lovely voice and thought process of the Torchwood was Tosh.

For over an hour he held them in the palm of his hand, then with a soft sigh he pushed his plate back and rose.

Jack followed him to the bridge and settled in the captain's chair as Phoenix checked the numbers. Ianto had taught him to calm himself this way.

Check, confirm, relax.

Jack relaxed as the bond hummed.

Torchwood cruised as she studied her brood, assessing and computing, feeding her decisions to Phoenix via his tablet and he snorted as she informed him that all was well but the wee bug was overtired and John was having trouble putting her down for a sleep.

With a gentle kiss for his captain, Phoenix headed down to the beast's lair.

She was really playing up, snarling as John tried desperately to convince her that sleep would help.

"I don't care!" she shot, "You can't tell me what to do!"

"No, but I can" Phoenix said softly and everyone froze.

"Didn't feel me coming did you!" he smiled, "I can shield, you know"

Everyone giggled and Phoenix eyed the room.

"John, can you help me? Ben?" Phoenix moved for the mattresses the children played on, pulling them into the middle of the room.

They soon got the idea and a nest began to take shape.

A HUGE nest.

Finally, Phoenix was happy with it but waited.

Bennu came back with some silk sheets that he placed around the sides and pillows to match. Phoenix smiled and stepped back as his child made his first real nest.

John didn't realize what was happening as he supplied more pillows and toed off his shies to step in, intent on helping settle the children. They might be growing up fast, but the fireblood in their veins still called for the bond.

It was not until they were all in, cuddled and content that they realized Phoenix was not with them.

"See? John is family. He is flock" Phoenix told them, "If Daddy or I cannot be here, he is your elder. Once bonded to your brother, he and Bennu are your parentals in our stead."

The children all solemnly nodded their agreement and were rewarded when Phoenix finally stepped into the nest and lay on the other side of John, allowing him to cuddle both Taddy and son.

"Are you OK?" John whispered once he felt the children growing limp with sleep.

"Yeah" Phoenix sighed, "Still healing. I need to find … me, I suppose."

"How long do you need Candy?"

"I don't know. You will still be ready for your bonding ceremony, yes?" Phoenix changed the subject, watching John's face light up at the thought of his love.

"I have a new outfit all ready, he's not seen it yet" John enthused, hugging Phoenix to him as he spoke and Phoenix let his eyes drift shut, enjoying comfort.

The arms that lifted him were familiar, so familiar that he immediately dismissed them and went back to sleep, waking in his bed with Jack spooning him.

"Hey baby" Jack said softly, kissing the back of his neck.

Phoenix rolled to face him and traced his face with his fingers.

"Bonding ceremony in a few days" he whispered, "John will join the bond."

Jack grimaced and then grinned, "He's not going to know what hit him!"

"I know, at least he has some idea but this will be the mother load, all the children still connected so strongly as well."

Jack smiled and kissed his love, time for talking over as he felt Phoenix writhing against him, encouraging him and they finally slid home.

Torchwood relaxed as the lovemaking strengthened the bond and she found a moon to hide behind, letting the shadow cast over her shell.

Time to rest.


	29. rebirth

John was splendid in his red tunic, new and crisp with the buttons and brocade shining. He had hidden it from his boy, taking his time to shine the boots until they looked like liquid oil.

He reflected in everything he seemed to pass, flashes of red and gold.

Crew stopped and gaped as his tightly, closs cropped clothes showed his lithe body to it's best advantage.

More than one playful catcall had him grinning.

_Still got it baby!_

He entered the room Phoenix used to hide and was taken with the beauty.

Candles lit every surface around the perimeter, he now knew why but was still entranced.

Phoenix stood with Bennu, hugging him from behind and his son watched his beloved approach.

As John got to them, Bennu reached for him, stepping away from his Dam's arms and into his new Sire's.

John was overwhelmed by the touch of his skin. The bond thrumming between them and he leaned in, stealing a kiss.

He looked up as Jack cleared his throat and grinned, letting it slide away as he looked at his ex-partner.

Jack stood naked beside his firebird, the light throwing shadows and casting Jack's beauty across his firebird who was glowing.

Jack has said it was going to get hot but he hadn't warned him just how hot they would all be.

In every way!

Just how he liked it.

Phoenix sighed and adjusted his shoulders, letting his wings appear. The candles dimmed as the wings burned, filling the room with their own golden glow.

John fell to his knees, dragging Bennu with him as he looked at the wondrous being approaching.

Phoenix reached down and pulled them back to their feet, looking his son in the eye as he whispered, "Release yourself from me. Flow freely my darling."

Phoenix stepped back and unfurled his wings, translucent in the light, their golden white glow changing, shifting to flame.

As before, John was transfixed by his beauty.

He then looked at his beloved and was undone.

"I am the flame" Bennu said as he raised his arms to mimic his Tad.

"I am the light in the darkness" John said automatically, scrabbling for the words.

"I give you the heat of my touch" Bennu closed his eyes as the bond swelled and John chocked out the words needed next.

"I give you my heart"

"For it was mine already." Bennu's voice was like a breeze.

"Agreed." Jack barked, trying to remain calm as his own blood boiled through the bond.

John threw his head back and screamed.

Last time he felt his veins filled with molten lava, this time his whole body, flesh to bone, burned.

Jack fell to his knees, panting and gulping at the scorchingly hot air.

Phoenix and Benne seemed to flux, shift and undulate before their eyes as they gave in to the firebird blood.

Phoenix had warned Jack, this was dangerous.

It would be like a dinner bell to their pursuers, no way to hide once done.

There was no other way.

No choice.

They had to bond, they had to endure.

Come hell or high water, it was done.

Phoenix lowered his arms, wings and gaze as his son stood before him with the same eyes looking back.

Phoenix watched the flames swirl, then fade.

He was born.


	30. Wham

Their first night in their mating nest.

The banquet had been wonderful but neither had eaten much, too busy touching, connecting and enjoying the wonderful hum of the bond.

Phoenix had to threaten to separate them in the end as he reminded them that they were not the only ones who felt the hum.

John was nervous, had never felt this nervous before.

Not even the Time Agency Academy Entrance Exam had made him sweat like this.

Bennu's approach from behind was like water flowing over his skin.

"Cariad" was whispered and the breath on the back of his neck made his knees give out as he fell into the bedding.

The hands were gentle and the lips sweet as Bennu took him.

John had thought their first time would be gentle.

Only thing was, he thought he would be teaching his boy. Leading Bennu with tender words and encouragements.

This creature that was currently growling softly as he bit into his right bicep was not the small, timid child he had known.

This young man smelt and breathed lust.

John tried to speak, to tell him to slow down, take his time, enjoy. But no words came out, only whimpers as fingers tugged, explored and a tongue followed.

"Mine" was whispered into John's ear and he wept.

"Yours" another whisper into his other ear as his hand was clasped and brought to Bennu's chest.

"My Cariad" Bennu sighed, "Take me."

John erupted, rolling them and biting down viciously as he tore at the bedding they had become entwined in.

Bennu's soft huff of laughter was a balm, instantly calming his bloodlust and soothing as John looked down at his prize.

Bennu was wonderfully made, both parents had given him amazing muscle tone and those eyes which were half shuttered by those lashes as those lips curled back in a teasing leer.

So Jack.

But then … Phoenix's eyebrow was taunting as well and John grinned while reaching for the lube.

"Don't need that Cariad" Bennu canted his hips, "Just bloody take me already, before I spontaneously combust or something."

John slid into his love and felt something click, something that had been slightly off center, out of place finally completed and he came almost instantly, crying and convulsing as Bennu held him, his own release burning their bellies.

Next door, Phoenix and Jack coupled as their own connection to the bond was filled with the bloodlust, turning them both feral with desire.

Phoenix was on his hands and knees, begging for more.

Harder. Deeper.

Tease.

Jack was slamming into him so hard that the bed was rocking, the veins on his body pumping as he struggled to force everything he could into his beloved Heart's Keeper.

The completion of the bond hit them like the opening of a dam's flood gates and Phoenix fell into the bedding, screaming and crying as Jack bellowed like a rutting bull as he thrust so deep that it was a wonder he didn't cleave Phoenix in two.

The air slowly cooled, wet on their skin like condensation.

Jack rolled Phoenix onto his back and leaned in to kiss him, finding a hand guiding him home, another coupling that was gentler and full of eye contact as they made love.

Next door, Bennu had entered John who lay like a drugged man, groaning and babbling as he was claimed by his beautiful mate.

"Mine" Bennu whispered once more.

"Yes" John sobbed, "Always. Yes, please."

Bennu finally stilled, laying his head on John's chest as sleep took them.

They woke with the need to couple again, John entering Bennu while he was still regaining consciousness so he woke to a wonderful sensation of fulfilment.

Next door Jack grunted as he woke to Phoenix reaming him, something he seldom did and Jack adored so much, moving himself for better access, then crying out as Phoenix entered him, thrusting down to the balls.

"Gods" Jack gasped, letting his head fall back as Phoenix fucked him into the mattress.

What a day.

What a bond.

What a beginning.


	31. Inner Turmoil

Phoenix and Ianto had an internal argument.

To the outsiders, it looked like Phoenix was deep in thought as he stared at the stars, his hands clasped behind his back.

Internally, world war 3 was underway.

The bonding had done what they feared it would.

It had awoken the blood and was now a beacon calling to any and all of their kin.

Ianto wanted to flee, hide and regroup.

Phoenix was done with that.

The bonding had also awoken something in Phoenix he had never felt. A power he had not felt in his own bonding. This was partly due to the slavery he was born to; the life he had lived in service.

Swallowing down his pain, rage, sorrows.

Now, he stood free, bold and unchallenged.

Ianto was voicing his fear now, pointing out the fall of Icarus.

 _Yes. He flew too close to the sun and his wings melted but there is a difference between your Greek lie and my truth._ Phoenix snorted as Ianto bristled at the tone.

_I am of the sun, I would not melt, I could consume it._

Ianto was angered and something else. Phoenix canted his head as he felt … disappointment?

He tried to get Ianto to elaborate but Ianto was withdrawing.

To Phoenix's horror, Ianto disappeared into the depths of his memories and refused to answer him.

Phoenix thought about this.

He had insulted him somehow?

_**Pride cometh before the fall.** _

Phoenix heard the whisper from behind and turned to face his accuser, only to find empty space.

It had not been Ianto, he was not speaking to him now.

Phoenix felt a shiver go down his spine as he recognized the voice.

_Mama?_

His Dam, long since gone to the fires.

_Perhaps._

Perhaps with his father joining her there was a renewal of power for a moment. For the next place, they were able to connect to the bond?

What then, did they think of him now?

Phoenix started to smile, then felt it slide away.

_**Pride cometh before the fall.** _

He was being prideful.

Something his Mama always hated.

Phoenix decided to walk to the mess, intending to see what he chicks were up to.

As he passed an outer window a reflection caught his eye and he paused. Ianto stared back, angry and foreboding.

_What is it!_

Phoenix frowned as he felt the shifting in the back of his mind while Ianto considered the answer.

_It is coming and you are NOT ready._

Phoenix stared at the stormy eyes, boring into him.

They are coming?

Ianto's sigh was heartbreaking.

_**Pride cometh before the fall.** _

Stop bloody saying that over and over again, I thought you hated repetition!

_I'm not saying it._

Phoenix felt that chill again as he watched the reflection frown.

If you are not saying it, who is?

_THEM._


	32. crying wolf?

The SV Torchwood was sitting peacefully as the crew enjoyed celebrating the festive period.

Although it had many names, Jack still preferred Christmas, insisting on a tree.

Phoenix surprised himself by relinquishing some of his pretties for the braches, making the crew marvel at the pretty display.

Jack's nostalgia was thick as he told stories of the hub and the team to those huddled around listening with rapt attention.

Phoenix was uneasy, the voices had stopped but the feeling of foreboding remained.

Ianto was also silent, just the occasional movement in the back of his mind as Ianto watched the children at play.

In an attempt to elevate the feeling of impending doom, Phoenix went to his sparing room and punished himself with exercise stopping only when Jack yelled at him.

Phoenix hadn't even noticed his arrival and stood panting as he looked at his mate.

"What is wrong, you've been on tender hooks for over a month now" Jack asked, stepping forward to embrace Phoenix, but he was quicker as he evaded the hug.

"I'm sweaty" he said lamely, reaching for a towel.

"And a bad liar!" Jack huffed.

"Please Cariad, I don't want to fight" Phoenix sighed, turning away.

"Then just speak to me," Jack begged.

"They are coming" Phoenix snapped and Jack threw his arms up, having heard this almost every day and growing wary of the cries of 'wolf'.

"Nix, please baby" Jack sat and waited.

"I feel them, close. I fear them" Phoenix hated admitting the weakness and watched Jack roll his eyes again.

"Why bother asking if the answer annoys you so!" Phoenix spat, slamming from the room and storming for their berth.

"Phoenix?"

He stopped to speak to Mrs Jensen, still a force to be reckoned with and she finally moved on towards the mess hall as he entered the children's quarters.

"Taddy!" a little voice called out and he was swamped by children, all really too big to be coddled but today he revelled in their cuddles.

They lay on the floor, a mass of limbs as they all squashed him with glee.

Phoenix felt Ianto stir again, also seeking the children's innocence.

They were laughing and all talking at once as Jack entered, standing back as he watched his beloved smile.

He knew he was handling this badly, knew he needed patience but he was so tired.

Their drills were almost constant and the crew was tired.

Today was the first day without a drill of some fashion and Jack wanted it to be a good memory for the children, he didn't want Christmas to be just another day of waiting for the hammer to fall.

When Phoenix suddenly stood, scattering the children everyone laughed and fell about.

When he strode from the room Jack felt his face falling as he ran after him.

Phoenix almost made it to the bridge before Jack caught him.

"Hey, stop it!" Jack grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"I feel them, they are coming" Phoenix said desperately, "Cariad, they are coming."

"Go to our quarters" Jack demanded.

"But Jack …"

"NOW!"

Phoenix fled to the bed and lay in the blankets, crying as he accepted the verbal slap from his mate.

He also accepted that he was on his own.


	33. tree

A solar storm was predicted for Christmas night, not a dangerous one, but enough for a good show.

Jack had forgotten all about his argument with Phoenix and turned to point out that NG had gone to sleep in her chair when he finally noticed his absence.

He walked slowly to their quarters, expecting at least some broken glass waiting.

What he hadn't expected was Phoenix standing in the middle of the room hyperventilating softly as he listened to something.

"Nix?" Jack stepped closer, "I'm sorry, let's talk about it, yeah?"

Phoenix finally focused on him and sighed softly, canting his head as he held a finger up.

"Listen."

"To what?"

Phoenix touched Jack's arm and let the bond flow, opening his ears to the sounds on the 'verse.

"What … what is that?" Jack frowned.

"Them."

"This is … this is what you hear, constantly?" Jack gaped.

"Please, I know you are tired of hearing it but this is getting louder each day" Phoenix implored.

"I am sorry I wasn't listening to you" Jack reached for him, glad the hug wasn't shrugged off.

"Bennu and John have been a bit frisky the last few days, been hard to keep it turned down" Phoenix laughed softly, "That boy will fall before you know it, I hope John is ready to be a papa."

"You think?" Jack asked with shock, "So soon?"

"Bennu's desire to show John his level of love requires a child" Phoenix said with glee, "He is fertile."

"I bags not to interfere!" Jack snorted.

"Agreed" Phoenix sighed as he breathed Jack in.

"Come on, it's time to light the tree, Tosh is getting impatient" Jack said as the lights flickered their agreement in the room.

Phoenix followed his mate to the mess and watched the children chant down the numbers until the lighting of the tree.

.

.

.

It hovered in the outer limits, hiding in the meteor array as it sped around it.

Then it started to move, speeding up until it matched the speed of the meteors surrounding it, hurtling towards the mid section of the quadrant.

It felt the impact of some smaller meteorites as it adjusted its fall.

Acceptable damage.

Then it released itself from any space braking systems and started to spiral slowly, mimicking the descent of a fellow meteor, making it invisible to the scanning systems.

It fell for several parsecs, and then up ahead the flashing was visible as a vessel was struck.

It took a matter of minutes for the vessel to fail, the sounds not reaching the outside empty void of space as those within died a horrible death.

The vessel vented, canted to one side as its ballasts blew and them imploded, like an invisible hand crushing a polystyrene cup.

The vessel passed the remains and continued along their way.

Towards the SV Torchwood.


	34. bigger on the outside

Jack was called to the bridge and Phoenix felt his alarm, following.

"There were only supposed to be C class clusters" Jack said and Leia nodded her agreement as her fingers danced over the keyboard.

Ianto knew she was trying to pinpoint the larger clusters for a measurement and assessment of the incoming danger but he was not in the mood, not with his babies onboard.

"Tosh? You there?" he asked and the vid-screen flickered, then changed to a familiar face.

Toshiko looked at him and smiled, "Hello Ianto."

"Hello darling. The array coming towards us, can you scan it for damage assessment please?" Ianto asked and Phoenix relaxed as he finally felt Ianto take charge of the situation.

"I have already scanned it several times and it is a worry" she adjusted her glasses as she spoke and Ianto smiled lovingly at her. "The problem is the amount, not just a sizing. We can take a few hits but some will be a constant stream of bombardment."

"The shields might be compromised?" Ianto asked with open worry.

"No, no. Nothing like that, it would take a solar flare mixed with a grapping system to even get close enough to me" she said with a soft smile, "Don't worry Ianto, I see and monitor everything. Just space junk, nothing serious."

"I have a weird feeling" he stepped closer to the screen and reached out to touch her face, feeling the cold screen, "Someone is close, someone who can detect us."

She blinked and then looked to her left, as if checking a screen and she turned back with a reassuring smile.

She removed the frames and placed them out of shot then leaned back, "I am calculating, one moment please Ianto."

"It's just so strange" Ianto frowned.

"what is?" Jack asked.

Phoenix reached out, opening the bond that had been muted due to the over amorous couple in the throes of their honeymoon.

Jack had become sex obsessed and a bond ban imposed until Phoenix could trust those urges not to be in the mess hall in the middle of dinner.

That had been an embarrassing moment.

But I guess they had to see their Captain naked at least once in their lifetimes to appreciate that physique.

The bond thrummed with love and delight as Bennu laughed at something.

John was a new member, his connection almost a metallic taste.

Phoenix looked at Jack as Jack canted his head, frowning as he shrugged, "I don't hear anything apart from our family."

"Exactly."

Jack frowned and then his face changed as he understood the lesson.

"They're gone, the voices. Whatever has been pulling at you is gone" he said with surprise, turning to Tosh.

"Keep checking, anything unusual no mater how small or insignificant, you let me know" he ordered, turning to Leia.

"Drill number 4. I want those shields at maximum, prepared for an attempted breach."

Leia turned fluidly and began the familiar drill knowing the crew would be enraged when their promised day off was interrupted.

Phoenix thanked Ianto for helping and Ianto finally agreed that they had to do this together.

It was coming.

Whatever it was.

Fast.

And it was close.


	35. here

Phoenix woke with something scrabbling about in the back of his mind, something that clearly wasn't Ianto given the way Ianto was screaming at him to wake.

Half asleep and startled, Phoenix opened the bond and the whole family got assaulted with sound and anger as something infiltrated the bond.

Phoenix slammed the bond shut, falling from the bed to the floor as he vomited and convulsed.

"NIX!" Jack struggled from the bedding and scooped Phoenix as he gasped for air.

"Oh God, they're coming … Jack they're coming." He screamed once he got enough breath to speak.

The connecting door flew open ad Bennu came to his Taddy's aid, crying as he fell to his knees and clung to him.

"What the fuck was that!" John demanded, his hands shaking as he tried to comfort his love and clean up Phoenix's mess.

"They're here, I don't …. I …. Phoenix was trying to speak as he shook.

"Bridge!" Jack barked and the vid-screen burst to life.

" _Sir?"_

"Any ships in the vicinity"

" _No sir, just the debris field floating past."_

"Tosh?" Jack asked softer and Tosh's image appeared in the corner of the live feed from the bridge.

She saw Phoenix and her eyes widened, then she stepped from the screen into the room, a 3D hologram that shimmered as she strode forward to stand by Phoenix's feet.

"What has happened?" she asked as she knelt, her wide skirts to her Steampunk style gown fluffing out as she reached for his leg.

"I can feel you" Phoenix whispered.

"You made me." She smiled.

"Toshi, I feel a great danger here, those who wish to take my baby … even with the bonding, they … they do not feel like ones who would abide by the rules, they have tried to take my mind." Phoenix whimpered.

"Is that not forbidden?" she frowned and Phoenix felt a rush of affection for his long gone friend from the previous life, "They must be close to have the strength to cut into your bond!"

"Exactly, please sweetie. I know they are close. Seek, try something different, and try anything you can to find them." Phoenix begged and she smiled as he rose.

"Tosh?"

She halted and turned to face Jack, her long skirts actually rustling as they swung.

"Yes Jack?"

"You look lovely in green." He said as he fought with his emotions, "My pretty little dragon."

She smiled and canted her head, letting her hair flow around her face.

"Thank you Jack, I like this look too," she agreed, then shimmered away.

Bennu had gotten a hold of himself and pulled away from Phoenix, allowing John to lift him onto the bed and sit with him in his lap.

"They were like bugs, scrabbling around inside my skull" John shuddered and Jack remembered John's childhood fear had been Scarbergorah beetles, similar to earth's scarab beetles but with larger jaws.

Jack helped Phoenix into the bed and motioned for John to join them.

John gave a grateful look as he positioned his beloved next to Phoenix, snuggling on the outside so that the two firebirds were cocooned in Time Agent warmth.

"That was scary Taddy" Bennu said in a small voice and phoenix crooned as he wished he could open the bond enough to send loving thoughts.

"Are the children OK?" Jack whispered.

"Bad dreams, I closed it quick enough that it didn't wake them but they will have an unsettled day as they will compare. They always know" Phoenix sighed.

Bennu clung to Phoenix and they looked into each other's eyes.

They didn't need the bond to know that they were in grave danger, as were all onboard SV Toshiko.

They silently agreed to be alert.

Their enemy were closer than the others believed.

Phoenix closed his eyes as he felt Ianto sigh.

_Time to do whatever is necessary to protect the brood._

**Agreed.**


	36. it it is seen

Phoenix warned the family that he was going to open the bond in an attempt to find who or what was coming and they were all told to shield themselves.

Bennu used his strength to protect the others as Phoenix calmly opened the bond and felt for a nearby threat.

There it was again.

A scrabbling sensation.

Ianto didn't like it and Phoenix withdrew, startled by how clear the link was.

They were too close.

Tosh appeared in the room and Jack started with surprise as she slowly turned to look at them.

"How far away!" Jack rose and John rolled off the bed as well, knowing he couldn't do much, but feeling the need to do something.

"I was scanning the debris, trying to use different methods when I realized there was a large chunk that is turning counter clockwise in the debris" she blinked slowly behind the glasses she had chosen to wear.

"So?" John asked, genuinely interested in her as he walked around the image.

"So the other debris free-falls, nothing else twists." She answered, turning to wink at John and he snorted with delight as he looked over at Bennu with a wide grin.

"John! Stop flirting with the AI!" Bennu chastised, a wide grin letting him know that he didn't really mean it.

"So, you are scanning the piece more thoroughly?" Jack asked as he pulled on his coat.

_Captain on deck._

"Yes. I believe it is a ship as like we have never seen before, it is so perfectly shielded and designed that it is unable to be internally scanned."

"So, what are our options?" he was already heading for the door when he realized Phoenix was in step, his head held high and a hand sliding into his own.

"Is it hollow?" Phoenix asked as they walked.

_Yes_

Phoenix thought about their options as they reached the bridge.

"Captain on the Bridge"

Everyone stood to attention as Jack strode to the captain's chair and he waved them back to their work.

"On screen please Tosh" he demanded and the piece of debris came into view on the screen as everyone watched.

Phoenix felt the dread bleed into his vey bones while he looked at the large mass as it slowly rotated across the screen, from one corner to another.

"That's them" he said softly and Jack nodded.

"Can we get close enough for a shot at them?" Jack asked and Leia shook her head.

"Not with the amount of debris, they're smart. Real smart." She informed the bridge, "Any shot would probably hit the surrounding debris before it could reach them."

"How long before they are on us" Jack asked as he looked over at Phoenix and reached out, catching his hand in a loving squeeze.

"I'm OK Cariad" he whispered, accepting the hand and holding on anyway.


	37. Contact!

Phoenix and Bennu stood, close enough to touch as they reached for one another.

"Tad?"

"its OK baby" Phoenix crooned, "I won't let anyone hurt my chicks."

"Good" Bennu whispered, "I am afraid."

"Wanna know a secret?" Phoenix asked, turning to look at his child, "Me too."

The ship came closer and Phoenix found himself stepping back from the screen.

"Tad?"

"It's OK." He laughed softly, "Silly. Creepy."

Suddenly the screen burst into life and they found themselves looking at a sneering man. He seemed to be studying them, then his eyes moved and Phoenix realized he couldn't see them.

"Tosh?"

"He was quite rude thinking he could just hack in" she huffed, "So I'm giving him a look at our night shift vids."

Everyone snorted as the thought of the silent and empty bridge being played back. Like his unscheduled call was going unanswered.

"Can we use this?" Ianto asked, "Tosh, can you use the link to send something?"

"Clever!" she giggled and they watched the face change as chaos happened in the background.

"A Trojan" she giggled, "Their systems are going a little … haywire."

"Thanks, should slow them down for a while" Phoenix huffed, "What about their weapons?"

"Can't be sure" she said sadly, "No guarantees if I've managed to disable them or not."

The answer was a blast to their shields and Jack cursed as they were thrown off course from the force of the hit.

"TOSH!"

"Shields holding" she said as she checked her systems, "power pulses. This will damage me after a while."

"Recommendations" Jack barked as he looked at the readouts scrolling across the screen.

"Run" Phoenix said immediately as Bennu nodded.

"We can't" Tosh said sadly, "we are boxed in, they have timed this well."

"Well? What then!" John demanded, looking at Jack as they had a strange silent conversation.

John stepped forward and Bennu gasped as he drew away from him.

"You mean to take me!" he snarled, "You mean to snatch me away from my fam…"

John has hooked his wrist and they disappeared as the VM activated.

"Where are they?" Leia asked.

"Safe, where these bastards can't find them" Jack replied and Phoenix groaned deep in his throat.

"No they're not Cariad, they are over there!"

"I'm afraid Phoenix is correct Caption" Tosh said softly, "They intercepted the jump and have acquired …"

John slammed into the grating by Jack's chair with a soft grunt, still grasping at the wound to his shoulder that was pumping out precious blood.

"Bennu, where is he!" Phoenix screamed, opening the bond as he spoke and feeling the pain of both John and Bennu.

More than one shot had been fired and they had obviously expected a child, not a young man. Bennu was injured and alone.

There was no choice, as those stirred at the feeling of Phoenix thrumming through the bond, Phoenix reacted to his child's agony.

He roared with anger, reaching out and seizing John's wrist, "Go back!"

Jack cold only gape as Phoenix and John jumped to Bennu.

Now they had both firebirds.


	38. go

John was in Phoenix's arms and Phoenix whispered urgently as he pushed him away, letting John fall by Bennu.

As those aboard the Asteroid looked with shock at the man who was slowly advancing, John managed to hook Bennu's leg and they shot back to SV Toshiko, leaving Phoenix on the Asteroid.

"So! You are those who wish to harm my brood" Phoenix snarled.

"By the gods, you are more powerful than we thought" a woman stepped forward, trying to hide her nervousness, "We have no wish to hurt your children."

Ianto bled through, smiling politely as he canted his head and let his gaze bore into her skull.

He then swiveled and looked pointedly at Bennu's blood on the floor and turned back with a raised eyebrow.

"Must we begin with a lie?" he asked with his Welsh accent rolling around the room.

"There is no lie here!" the Captain from the vid-screen snarled.

"So my son's blood on your floor is a mirage?"

The woman took a sharp intake of breath as his words registered.

"The young man, the newly mated one … he …."

"Bennu is my oldest child and has newly bonded to the man you also harmed" Ianto informed them, then he took another step as he addressed the woman again.

"So you come to attack without knowing your enemy?"

"We came to talk, to discuss … we mean no harm."

"So you are so sure that you are superior to us that we will have no choice but to comply." Ianto snorted.

"You will yield!" the Captain snarled.

"Another once said that to me" Ianto smiled politely, "That arrogance cost them dearly."

"Why?" the woman asked, "What did you do?"

Phoenix turned to face her and she squeaked at fiery pools burned her retinas.

"He died!"

She screamed, struggling to reach the bulkhead behind her as her eyes watered. Her hands scrabbled against the metal, leaving bloody smears as her fingernails tore.

"Now, you will die"

Phoenix flexed, felt his son's pain as his father tried to stop the bleeding and also felt John's despair as he held his bleeding love.

Phoenix threw back his head and breathed.

The air shimmered as heat crawled across the floor, bubbling the metal from his feet like miniature bugs scurrying about to do the work of their maker.

"Shit!" the captain grunted, backing away a Phoenix rose, his wings unfurling.

"Oh my god, he is a trueblood" she sighed, her body finally betraying her as it crumpled like her puppet strings were cut.

Shouting and even gunfire filled the bridge as Phoenix roared his rage, berthing fire as a dragon might.

He flapped his wings, allowing the heat to carry, fanning those flames.

He cast again, feeling the relief as Bennu's blood flow was finally stemmed and John's soft sob echoed as Ianto relaxed and told Phoenix it was safe.

Do it.

Phoenix relaxed and gave into his bloodlust, filling the entire vessel with fire.

The screams of those dying were like a strange melody to his ears as he threw his head back and roared again.

Too late, they realized their fate was sealed the moment they had harmed his chick and Phoenix threw his arms wide as a low hum started deep in his chest, swelling to a musical note.

The Asteroid started to flex, like it was breathing and I suppose it was trying to as the oxygen turned to flame within.

Over on the SV Toshiko Bennu was struggling to his feet as he watched the screen, screaming for his Taddy as John held him and wept with relief.

Jack took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling the bond flexing along with the vessel.

"Tosh, take us back half a parsec" he shouted as he got Ianto's voice whispering lovingly to him.

"No!" Bennu screamed as he watched the vessel shrink.

Then ….

It exploded.


	39. return of fire

Jack watched the sparks as they flew like firework exploding in a red cascade of heat.

The screen seemed to glow with the heat and Bennu took a shuddering breath, screaming again for his Dam.

Jack felt empty as the light display lowly faded to black.

Then a single hunk of … metal? Seemed to keep moving and Bennu struggled from his love's arms, throwing his own wide like he was catching something.

"Get down, cover your eyes!" Jack yelled, finally catching on himself.

The SV Torchwood banked steeply, swinging from the impact of an unseen force and Bennu flew back against the wall.

His screams made John look up and he was in time to see the flames covering his beloved body extinguish, leaving Ianto naked and prone in his arms.

"Taddy" he wept, struggling to his knees as he clutched the body to his chest.

Jack struggled on his hands and knees, crawling over to embrace them both, leaning in to press his mouth to Phoenix's, pushing as he felt the faint fluttering of their bond still holding on for grim life.

"Baby" John sobbed, slipping behind Bennu so both of them were covered, reaching out to place his hand on Jack's shoulder.

John closed his eyes and tried to focus, the bond so new that all he felt was his husband's grief.

A heat started in his bones and John felt it growing, spreading through his veins.

He opened his eyes and looked into Phoenix's as the vortex swirled.

"Shit!" he gasped and Jack laughed as he slid his jacket off and wrapped Phoenix in it.

"Cariad?" Phoenix gasped as Jack lifted him and started to move from the bridge.

John helped Bennu up and they followed as the SV Torchwood's engines screamed while righting herself.

They entered the quarters to find the children in there, huddled in the bed all clinging to each other and when they saw their Dam in Jack's arms then scattered to let him into the warm spot.

They cuddled into him. Pulling the furs around themselves to bury them all.

Jack wanted nothing more than to join them but knew he had a Captain's Log and Reports to file with Fleet.

With nod to John, he left.

John toed off his boots and then let his jacket fall to the floor as he stepped towards the nest, lifting a corner and peeking in.

A mess of limbs that were clinging together like vines.

He slid in and felt hand grabbing as he was pulled further in, finding himself in Phoenix's arms and they settled. Phoenix placed a hand over the laser burn and soft lips against his forehead soothed as he closed his eyes.

The brood slept.

Jack finished his work and pings told him the authorities had accepted the reports and released him from further questions.

He wandered to the bedroom and found Bennu standing by the nest, dressing.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Jack took a moment to kiss his child and hold him smelling his sweet hair.

"Feeling Better Dad" Bennu smiled, "I am going to the mess to hunt out some sweets for Taddy, he will wake craving sugar."

"Will he now" Jack smiled, releasing his boy and removing his boots to replace him in the bedding.

It was warm and safe, cocooned in love.

Jack reached out and found Phoenix's cheek, cupping it as he relaxed.

Safe

,  
,  
,  
for my beloved meretrixvilis ... hugs in the nest xxxx


	40. explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god sorry guys, chap 38 was missed, dunce head!!!!! Now resorted so this makes more sense

"So, who were they?" Leia asked as she sparred with Ianto.

It had been over a week and Phoenix was still being furtive so she picked a time when she knew she might call out the other.

It had taken her a while to get used to the yen and yang of this character but she finally understood the symbiotic relationship they shared, all for the love of her Captain.

"We are not entirely sure" Ianto stopped and wiped at his face, "Mercenaries. Bounty hunters, I think, sent to snatch Bennu. I think the family thought that they would have more luck as they were not firebird and therefore it would be easier to sneak up on us."

"But you did sense them!" she frowned as she accepted a drink.

"The woman, their navigator had a touch of Firebird blood in her, not much. Maybe a great-great … something had blood. Not enough to make her one but enough to sing when it felt me."

"So she didn't feel you but you felt her?" Leia smiled as she started to understand.

"You would be surprised how many have a drop in then, the best navigators do" Phoenix told her softly, "No idea, live their whole lives never knowing that they have potential."

"Did she know?" Leia canted her head "In the end?"

"Oh yes" he sighed, his shoulders drooping, "In the end she saw."

"What does it mean for us" she sat and regained her breath as he stretched.

_Gods, so bloody limber!_

"They will probably send someone else, or they might just have a price on my head, or Bennu's" he shrugged, "No more than ever we … we …"

It was phoenix who turned to face her, his frown different and she straightened immediately as he spoke, "I cannot tell you. It is a secret, but there will be reason enough to find port soon. A safe harbour to settle for a wee while."

"OK" she smiled, rising as she bowed and made her way to the showers.

A secret?

Phoenix watched her go and chastised Ianto for giving so much away, even if she was family. His laughter was soft and sweet as they watched their navigator blow a kiss for the door.

.

.

.

Phoenix entered the nursery and found his children at play, John laughing as he was mauled by the children.

Bennu was watching from the side and he grinned as he saw his father and went to rise but Phoenix waved him back down.

"How are you feeling my love" he crooned, kissing a forehead.

"Fine. Gods, all this fussing when I am more healed than my mate!" Bennu huffed.

"You know he loves to fuss" Ianto said softly, "He s so proud of you, he has a right to crow."

"I know" Bennu rolled his eyes. "he does love to fuss!"

Jack entered and motioned for Phoenix to follow and they entered their room where the baby basinet was standing.

"You asked for this?" Jack asked gleefully.

"Bennu" Ianto sighed, running his finger over the lace, "He does not know yet. His first so he will need to learn that it is a spark that is keeping him awake at night."

"Bennu?" Jack sighed, "I thought … when …."

"Sorry Cariad" Phoenix smiled wanly, "Not I."

Phoenix took it through to the other room and left it for the newlyweds, hoping this was a big enough hint and entered to climb onto the bed.

"This is why you have been so quiet the last day or so?" Jack asked as he toed his boots off and joined him.

"Yeah, I felt the wee spark and was hopeful until I realized it was not mine" he whispered.

"Still time, Gods we have all the time in the world baby" Jack soothed, "But grandparents? Are you shitting me?"

Phoenix smiled and tried to be positive as Jack snuggled in for a snooze.

He settled and closed his eyes as his hand swept to his taught stomach and he swallowed back his sorrow.

No.

The spark as not to be him.

No matter how much he ached for another chick.

It wasn't to be.


	41. sparking

The days became weeks and Bennu started to bloom with delight and the whole ship soon caught on, their pleasure in the next generation coming was filling the vessel with warmth and humour.

"Nix, you look edible this morning" John purred as he placed a plate in front of his beloved and kissed Bennu's forehead lovingly.

"Thank you Cariad" Bennu grinned, then looked at his Taddy, "You do look healthy Taddy."

"I feel … better" Phoenix agreed, then smiled as his own plate materialized and Jack shifted his seat closer so they might share from the one plate.

Jack took a mouthful on a fork and offered it to Phoenix who blushed and opened his mouth obediently.

Jack followed it up with a sift hand rubbing on his back.

Phoenix had seemed too delicate lately and Jack knew the baby thing had hurt him, not that he would ever admit it as he grinned across the table at their son.

"Do you feel it yet?"

"Yes, like … a warmth spreading. So small. Just a tiny spark of promise" Bennu gushed as he leaned back and touched his stomach lovingly, "Oh, I feel whispers against my skin like little kisses."

"Your child is becoming" Phoenix grinned.

"You felt this?" Jack asked, "Every time?"

Phoenix's face fell and he looked away, making Jack curse softly as he remembered those lost.

"Taddy?" Bennu frowned, looking from him to his Daddy.

"Leave it darling" John whispered bur Bennu shook him off.

"While we were hiding .. your Taddy … a baby wouldn't have helped keep you safe so … we …." Jack swallowed.

"I had to forgo some babies for the sake of those already in the bloodline" Phoenix said matter of factly, then blanched, "Yes Jack. All my babies called to me, those here and those I sacrificed."

Phoenix rose and walked away stiffly as Jack sat still with sorrow.

Bennu burst into tears and John pulled him onto his arms, staring at Jack with sorrow.

"Excuse me" Jack rose and followed Phoenix to their rooms where he was laying on the bed weeping and he reached for him, gaining a hug.

"I am so sorry" Jack whispered, "A thousand year's worth will not be enough."

"Not your fault, or mine. It's theirs. Those who hunt us, they killed our babies as sure as they had cut them from my womb" Phoenix assured Jack, kissing him softly, "I love you."

"I love you too sweetest beloved."

Phoenix left to spend the afternoon with the children as Jack wandered back to the bridge, his head full of the babies.

Phoenix felt his melancholy through the bond and sent loving thoughts that all in the bloodline felt, leaving John with a feeling if beautiful warmth.

"Poor Taddy" Bennu whispered, "He gives so much, loves so much and I had no idea of this sacrifice of my siblings. So sad."

"It was my fault" John said softly, "Those ten years I made you wait, your Taddy had to wait too."

"Oh Cariad" Bennu sighed, snuggling in his mates arms.

Phoenix felt the happiness flowing and let go. He flowed into the bond and enjoyed the pleasure there as his children slept in the blankets with him.

Jack was on the bridge, flicking through some reports when he felt it.

A soft brush against his cheek and he turned to see who it was touching him.

Nobody.

Then he remembered the conversation and smiled.

Must be the grandchild.

Jack smiled to himself as he hummed softly.

Phoenix stirred and felt it too.

He opened his eyes and sent loving thoughts, happy thoughts as the spark was fanned.


	42. life affirming

They were snuggled in the bed, Jack's soft breathing giving way to a snort as his alarm sounded.

"No!" Phoenix groaned, pulling at his mate who was trying to stretch.

"If you have to be awake at 6:30 in the morning, this is the best way to do it," Jack said before giving him a quick kiss.

"I can think of something that would make it even better," Phoenix winked.

He reached under the covers and started to stroke Jack's hard cock, slowly at first and then faster. He'd gotten in the habit of sleeping naked - they both had since the children now stuck to their own room - which made it easy for him to return the favour.

He rubbed his thumb over the slit of Phoenix's throbbing dick and moaned when he felt warm juices of pre-cum.

"What time do you have to be at work?" Phoenix asked him as he rubbed the tip of Jack's shaft between his thumb and index finger in time to Jack's own administrations.

"Not till 9:00. I was going to run first, but I think staying in bed with you will give me a much better workout."

"Time for some cardio," he teased as he rolled on top of Jack. Straddling his naked body, Phoenix's fingers worked their magic over his cock.

"You'd better start checking your heart rate," he whispered before taking his entire length in his hands.

Phoenix tugged his cock closer to his slick hole, desperate to come with him inside him.

"Please," he begged breathlessly.

When he entered him, they both gasped. His huge cock filled him to the brim and caressed every speck of his trembling walls as he thrust harder and faster.

"Oh baby, please don't stop," he moaned as he dug his fingernails into the flesh of his shoulders.

Jack's hips bucked against him, working hard to match his frenzied pace.

The massive bed was no match for their ravenous love-making, and every time it squeaked for mercy, Phoenix cried out.

Jack wrapped his legs around his waist, seating himself in even deeper. The sweat from their two bodies melted together as he ravaged him.

Slowly, Phoenix swayed his hips back and forth and Jack could feel how warm and wet he was.

"Mmmm, baby, you're so good to me," Jack moaned.

"You're even better to me," Phoenix moaned back, throwing his head back to breathe deeper.

His hips started to speed up.

Jack knew Phoenix was getting close. He loved watching him. The way his mouth dropped open right before he went over the edge made his entire body sizzle.

"That's it, baby. Come for me. Show me how good it feels."

His hips bucked against him.

His muscles clenched around him.

"Jack! Oh Cariad! Yes Cariad!"

Hearing him cry out drove Jack's cock wild.

He thrust his hips hard, trying to soak up every inch of him. He wanted to give him another inch before he came, but he wasn't sure he could hold out.

Phoenix looked too hot riding him.

His hair flounced like crazy in the early morning light.

He couldn't resist - he had to pinch a nipple, and Phoenix squealed with delight.

Jack grabbed his waist and guided him up and down as his slippery hole made his cock throb. He let out a grunt and felt himself spill into him.

"Oh gods! Yes! Oh gods!"

"I want you to scream," Jack said as he rubbed his thumb against his aching dick helmet. "We have the entire room to ourselves. I want you to come so hard. Can you do that for me, baby?"

"Mmmm, yes," Phoenix managed to moan as his fingers worked their magic on that most sensitive tip.

Phoenix tugged his cock closer to his slick hole, desperate to come with him inside him.

"Please," he begged breathlessly.

Finally, Phoenix succumbed to his cock and screamed – just like he'd begged him to do.

"Yes! Oh yes!"

The thighs that had ached so badly just a few seconds ago went weak, their trembles making the ecstasy that raced through his core even more deliciously satisfying.

"Oh my God! More, Jack! More!"

Phoenix' sensitive muscles clenched again, launching him to a second, even more powerful orgasm. Before his body had a chance to relax, the second rolled into a third.

Phoenix's breathing matched the rhythm of his thundering hole that seemed to undulate around Jack's tortured cock.

Phoenix could feel the entire room spinning around him, a delightfully dizzying world where all he knew was this man and this moment.

As the pleasure washed over him, Phoenix felt Jack tense up. He let out a roar, then spilled into him.

"Baby! Oh baby! Oh my Gods!"

His giant cock jolted inside of him, making his tender walls sizzle.

Feeling him lose control sent Phoenix over the edge again. Together, they rocketed to a blissful climax.

It was the highest of highs, and Phoenix never wanted to come back down.

The waves of pleasure just kept going and going. He never wanted them to end.

Finally, though, they both succumbed to their exhaustion. With Jack's satisfied cock still inside him, Phoenix laid down on his chest. He could feel their hearts beating in sync.

He didn't know how long it took, but they both drifted as they panted back down to earth.

"What's got into you today" Jack laughed, "Apart from me of course."

"Life Cariad" Phoenix said as he rolled off and finally released his husband to stagger to the bathroom for a washcloth.

Phoenix watched that lively arse sway and grinned as he repeated his happiness.

"Life."


	43. an angel

They sat at the table as the food arrived and Phoenix watched Jack breathe in the smells with a soft hum.

Bennu arrived with John and was helped into his chair, making him roll his eyes.

"For the love of the stars! I'm not even showing my love, will you calm down" he scolded John.

"Yes you are, a lovely wee bump" John retorted, "My little baby maker."

Phoenix smiled.

"How are you doing?" Jack asked his son and Bennu glowed with delight.

"The baby is now connecting through the bond, just little feather light touches but definitely a spark!" he gushed, "This morning it was so strong I could have sworn there were two. You don't think its twins do you?"

"No" Phoenix assured him, "We never multiple with our first hatching."

"Well, that's good" Bennu relaxed, "Don't know if I could do two."

John told Jack all about some new markets planets they were approaching and Phoenix perked up at the thought of some new pretties for the nest. Jack smiled as he watched Phoenix hanging on the news, knowing there had been some breakages.

As they neared the first market planet however, Phoenix begged off, claiming he was tired and wanted to stay with Bennu so the two older men happily went without their mates.

Pretty glass and stones were everywhere and they had a wonderful day of hunting and gathering, both anxious to get back and show their loves what they had found.

They each headed for their respective rooms with boxes of goodies under their arms and Jack found phoenix snoozing.

"Hey baby" he crooned, kissing those Lucious lops.

"Mmmm, what did you get me?" Phoenix asked with glee, reaching for a box.

"Ah! That one was … an impulse buy. It doesn't match our other stuff but it was so … there!" Jack said nervously as Phoenix unwrapped the piece of glass and stared at it for a long time.

It was a prism, shot with colors like a rainbow and as he turned it in his hands it changed colour.

"Oh Cariad" Phoenix breathed with wonder.

"I just … I thought you might like it" jack shrugged, "There are these to go with it."

Jack unwrapped a black stone base and when the prism was seated in it, it looked like it was floating.

Second base was clear.

"Perfect" Phoenix said happily, "It can go over there."

He pointed to a space on the dresser and Jack moved it back and forth until a happy hum in the bond told him it was right.

"Reminds me of oil in water" Ianto slurred as Phoenix drifted off, "Do you remember Sir?"

Jack leaned in and kissed his forehead as he hushed him off to sleep, then noticed something.

Phoenix had been to the planet after all and a parcel sat by his side of the bed.

Jack picked it up and studied it, wondering why Phoenix had been so furtive.

He kicked off his boots and settled in the bed, pulling at the pretty bow carefully to keep the ribbon for one of the children.

A small box, plain yet pretty in its own right.

A parcel, wrapped in silk.

Jack carefully unwrapped a tiny little angel, huddled over with its wings folded around itself in sleep.

It was possibly the cutest thing he had ever seen and he placed it in his palm and studied the tiny feet peeking out and the pert wee arse cheeks poking above the feathers as this one was curled like their children did as babies.

"Our baby" Ianto whispered in his Welsh toned honey voice.

"Precious" Jack swallowed as he stroked a tiny stone wing.

"She will be Cariad" came the sleepy reply as Ianto rolled over and drifted off.

Jack stopped looking at the figurine and started staring at his mate.

What did Ianto say? Not Phoenix … Ianto had been talking.

Their baby .… she … a daughter.

Jack placed the tiny baby angel on the bedside table and his hand shook as he placed it around the hip and onto that flat …no … slightly rounded belly….

Jack scrambled to his knees, his mouth open as his closed his eyes and pushed ever so gently into the bond.

A little girl's giggle answered and Jack wept.

Ianto's daughter.

Finally.

The bond gave another to the brood.


	44. new life

Jack was being overly attentive and was grinning so wide that the whole vessel seemed lighter somehow.

Bennu and John joined them as 'Gale and Flynt followed 'Fly to find Bollo, knowing there was bound to be some yummy deserts out back.

Bollo always remembered the babies.

Bennu watched his siblings and shook his head, already more adult in his reasoning and turned to speak.

"Taddy, I need to get into the boxes of baby stuff to see what we have for my little sprout" he demanded.

Jack froze and glanced at Phoenix who was canting his head as he considered.

"There are some things I would like to keep darling, how about we get them out and go through them this afternoon" Phoenix offered.

"Don't be awkward about this" Bennu sighed, "Come on Tad. They are things that were mine, they should be for my first child."

Jack went to speak and Phoenix silenced him with a hand on hi arm.

"As I said, some things are keepsakes all of you wore, things I want my future children to wear. It is only a few things but they are non-negotiable." Ianto's voice was stern, the welsh vowels startling the boy, "I will keep what is for my child and let you go through what you want of the rest!"

Bennu opened his mouth to argue but John was the one to speak, "Agreed. Babe, you are young and when you have experienced loss and great change you will learn that there are certain things that matter. My Katana is something I will never give away, like my Jacket, it is part of me. I like to see that peddle I sit by the bed as it is from my home planet. You understand this, right? Your Tad has some things he purchased with a special love, these are his."

Bennu seemed to consider, then turned to his parents, "Sorry. I didn't mean to be demanding, I just … I want it all ready."

"Firstly, there is plenty of time to get ready. Secondly, we are going to stop in at the Market Planet where your Taddy found a lot of the baby stuff he uses, it would be a wonderful opportunity for you as a couple to build your nursery and nest." Jack said calmly and Phoenix rose to see where the children were.

Bennu nodded, happy at the thought of a shopping spree and he followed his father, hoping for a wee bit of sweet as well.

John watched until they were out of earshot and turned to Jack.

"Is he?"

"Yeah. Yeah, he only jus told me." Jack gushed, "He was worried … the losses he suffered may have affected him, it's still early and he may still lose it. Apparently this is the dangerous time and he wanted it kept quiet. No fuss and no upset if the pregnancy fails."

"But … he is!" John gushed back.

"You want to know the real secret?" Jack leaned in, "It's Ianto's. The first child of human descent, if it is successful."

John squealed and grabbed his hands as the two men reveled in their shared joy.

Bennu looked over and grinned, "Look. They are excited about the baby."

Phoenix smiled softly, "Yes, we all are. This will be a time of much joy."

"I'm sorry if I came across as a brat" Bennu said as he plucked at a sweet, "I just want everything to be right. I …I think I'm a bit nervous, ya know?"

"Of course you are, and I am right here with you" Phoenix assured him. "It was terrifying for me, no one to help or explain what was happening but I will be right here for you and this will all be OK."

"Dad seems in high spirits today" Bennu pointed out.

"Yeah. He loves this planet, it's where he gets a lot of the crew gifts as well" Phoenix confided, "Like an extremely handsome Santa Claus."

Bennu giggled and nodded, accepting a bag of sweets from Bollo who was grinning with glee as he told them that his mate had given birth to a little boy in the night.

"What? Why was I not told!" Phoenix squealed, "Oh! A wee boy! Wonderful … oh. I must tell Jack"

Phoenix rushed to Jack who leapt to his feet and whooped with delight, coming over to hug Bollo and ordering him to take the next few days off, "If you've not got staff you can rely on then you are not half the man I think you are!"

Bollo grinned as he removed his apron and Phoenix went with him to see the new baby.

Bennu felt a tug and followed, feeling his father's need to gush and as Bollo placed the tiny little lizard-like kit in Phoenix's arms Bennu felt a rush of love, almost crying with the force of it as he stumbled forward to hug Phoenix's arms.

"Perfect" Phoenix whispered, "Look. He is so perfect."

Bollo's mate was preening in the bedding, the love shown made her feel so proud.

"Have you named your little man?" Phoenix asked her, remembering that her kind were proud.

"I wish to call him plum" she said softly, "For his purple eyes."

"Oh!" the baby had been sleeping and was now blinking up as Phoenix looked into little lilac pools.

"Oh wow!" Bennu gasped, "You will be a perfect companion to my little boy, you will be such good friends. You will always be safe and loved here on the Torchwood, little one."

A tiny mouth opened in a yawn and Phoenix cooed as he nuzzled the tiny head, kissing the scales.

Bollo's mate felt like she might burst with happiness.

And her boy would have friends.

Both men so obviously seeded.


	45. market

The planet was buzzing with life and John kept a firm hand on Bennu as they walked the stalls, followed by Jack and Phoenix.

"Nix!" a voice called out excitedly and they turned to see a stallholder excitedly waving.

"Twan!" Phoenix yelled, running over and hugging him as he excitedly slapped his back.

"I wondered when you would be back in the sector… oh I have something special I have been saving for you" the man turned and rummaged through boxes under the table, bringing out a box that was neatly tied with a bright green bow.

"Green! Like the sweet you were eating when we first met" he gushed then handed it over.

Bennu stepped forward and John's hand automatically went to cover his stomach, making the stallholder's eyes widen.

"Bennu?"

"Hello Mister Antwan" Bennu grinned, "This is my mate, John."

"Yes. Captain." The man blinked, then started to laugh, "Of course he is."

"Bennu, this is the man who first saw you … in here" Phoenix tapped his belly, "He knew you when you were a mere spark."

"Much like the one in there now" he grinned.

Phoenix glanced at Bennu who was holding his hand over John's and smiling.

"Oh! You are both sparking!" the man crowed, "Oh! Two firebirds with sparks!"

"Mine is not a firebird" Phoenix said, not liking any secrets from an old friend, "This is to be a human child."

Bennu gaped and then saw his demands for the baby things in the childish manner his parent must have.

"Taddy?"

"It is early days, the seed is not fully rooted yet darling" Phoenix said softly, "I did not want false hope."

"Not after your losses" Bennu sighed.

"Not your fault!" Phoenix growled softly, "My choice!"

Then he opened the box and squealed at the glass nestled inside.

A phoenix in flight, its head thrown back in the joy of freedom.

He carefully plucked it out and Bennu gasped as he watched the light catch it.

"Perfect" Jack whispered, "Our little girl's first bling."

Bennu noticed the man holding something out to him and accepted a larger box, opening it slowly.

A dragon, a fire worm of bright yellows and oranges that made Bennu squeal with delight.

John reached for his credits but the man waved a hand, "No. The first gift for the first born."

"Oh thank you 'Twan" Bennu gushed, "I will be sure to bring my boy to meet you when he is in this verse."

As they walked Bennu slid his hand into his Taddy's finally opening to the bond and feeling a small flutter.

A sister.

He grinned as he walked, glad that there would be another baby as well, a shared experience.

The reasons for Phoenix wanting to keep things was clear now and he was glad that the offer was still there to share.

"You shared your bed with your brother" Phoenix said, listening to his thoughts, "remember? Our two will sleep together at times as well. The others have that large gap, being teenagers and you will need to remember that although they will want to help that they will have short attention spans."

Bennu giggled as he nodded, that morning's argument between the girls had shown how fickle they could be as Firefly demanded Nightingale return a ribbon in her hair, a ribbon she was sure was hers.

John told her that he had just given it to her, like he had given one to her but it was still a bitch fight.

Then they had been shown a hairclip each from John's pocket and the ribbon had fluttered to the table as they chose one each. Then placed them in each other's hair.

John learnt the hard way that you never buy two gifts identical for siblings or there will be ownership issues.

So much to learn.

A lovely basket was purchased by Phoenix and Bennu found a pretty little chair he could see his child in and John had rushed to buy before he even had to point to it.

So this is what it is like.

Bennu watched Jack as Jack watched Phoenix and struggled to see to his needs.

As always, Phoenix argues that he didn't really need it and always, Jack demands it.

The pride, love and pleasure filled the bond and Bennu grinned as he wallowed in it.

Bennu knew he was lucky to be with family and couldn't begin to imagine how it must have been when he was born, his poor Taddy all alone.

He held his Taddy's hand a bit tighter as they walked back to the shuttle.

_**Love you.** _


	46. dropsies

Morning sickness.

Phoenix had forgotten how much he hated morning sickness and with both of them pregnant it only took one for them both to go.

Jack was on the bridge, negotiating a small asteroid field and unable to help as both men knelt by the toilet bowl, heaving each time the ship had to dip and swoop.

John was between them, an arm around each one as he tried to comfort and not join them.

This bond thing was hard to overcome and he knew that in time he would be able to mute these feelings but at this point in time he was caught in their pain.

"Taddy" Bennu wailed as Phoenix reached for him, and John looked at the doorway as Leia appeared with a worried frown.

"It's going to get worse, the Captain is going to sound the proximity alerts soon" she warned as she rushed forward and help, "We need to get you comfortable. I have some large containers for … spillage."

"Oh god" Ianto's Welsh tones were thick as he struggled to is feet, pulling his boy up and towards the nest.

John thanked her for waking Ianto, knowing he would be calmer than Phoenix right now.

The vessel began her maneuvers and Bennu began his wailing as the anti-grav started to kick into overdrive.

"It's alright darling, Daddy knows what he is doing" Ianto crooned, "Just relax and sing in your head to distract you."

Ianto swore as he felt his boy failing to keep calm and he began to song a Welsh lullaby to distract Bennu from his nausea.

John was mesmerized by those vowels, rubbing his mate's belly to soothe his unborn child as Ianto filled the room with loving calm.

They were freefalling, Ianto holding his child tightly as he prayed the other children were in the safe room, insulated and cushioned for anti-grav failure.

He felt Jack roaring in the back of his mind as the Vessel listed to the side then struggled to right herself and in desperation he screamed.

"TOSH!"

"I'm trying!" came the AI's response as she took over the controls, taking the vessel deeper into the field where the asteroids were not as dense.

Finally, she had control and anti-grav restored as Bennu panted in the bedding.

"Come on baby, it's OK" Ianto crooned as he and John held Bennu through his vomiting.

"The children are fine" Toshiko AI infirmed them, "The Captain is on his way."

Jack stumbled into the room and over to the bed where he embraced his love, running his hands over him to reassure himself that he was unharmed.

"Careful Sir" Welsh vowels caressed him back, "That's Harassment!"

"Ianto" Jack sighed, letting their foreheads rest together, then rising to check their children in the other room as Ianto helped John settle Bennu.

The children were all teens now, more than capable of calming each other but the sight of their father had them all talking at once as they panicked and he laughed as he stepped aside so they could flood into the Captain's Berth and climb into the bedding with their Taddy and brother.

John struggled to the outer edge, wanting to be able to retrieve clean cloths and such for his love and watched the limbs as gangly kids all fought for a piece of Ianto to hold onto.

"I guess it doesn't matter how big you get, you always want your Taddy" John said softly as Flynt started to sob and recount the event like it had been the end of the worlds.

Ianto crooned and sighed, then let Phoenix come to the front, his own panic under control enough to take over again as he started to tell his chicks a story about one time he had felt so afraid.

They listened as Phoenix told them of the day the vessel failed and the fire that consumed him as his baby screamed from the safety of the safe room.

John knew what he was doing, placing enough fear for them to always seek the safe room, even as Bennu paled and John realized he was the baby that had screamed while his parents died for him.

"That was when your Firebird blood saved you?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Yes. It was my blood that saved me and pushed me to save my child and mate" Phoenix smiled as he reached out to pat John's arm, "We are mighty when pushed."

"I don't doubt that" John laughed, "You hit like a Fershalt!"

"Why thank you John" Phoenix giggled, "I have never been compared to that race of warrior."

"I knew one once, me and Jax got a bit fresh and she … well" John blushed as he felt Bennu's frown.

"She thumped John so hard that he went through two walls!" Jack laughed from the doorway, "he was black and blue for days, even with the healing waters in our training camp!"

"Thanks for sharing partner" John said with fake annoyance, then laughed as he remembered as well. "My butt was so sore!"

"Yeah!"

"What now Cariad?" Phoenix asked softly, his hand going to his stomach as he felt the little one starting to wake.

"We rest, check for hull breaches and work out the safest way out. As long as we drift with the rocks, we are safe. Eventually we will have to go, but Toshi here will wait until the best window presents itself." As Jack spoke he patted the wall of the Vessel with open affection and Phoenix smiled softly.

He trusted Tosh too.


	47. reset

Jack found Phoenix floating in the anti-grav room and stepped into the bubble as the door shut.

As he waited for the bubble to diminish and the anti-grav to snatch him into the air he watched his husband.

Phoenix was close to the ceiling, floating face down with his arms lax, as were his knees so he looked like he was sitting in an invisible armchair.

Jack felt a desire to slide behind him to provide support, even thought they were both weightless.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he floated towards his love.

"I can't freak out like that again" Phoenix said softly, reaching to join hands, "I need to overcome my space sickness, it's all in my mind. Bennu needs me, he needed me and I panicked."

"But Ianto didn't" Jack soothed, "And you came back when Bennu needed you."

"This is actually nice on my back once I stop flailing about like I'm drowning" Phoenix smiled, pulling Jack in for a kiss and Jack hummed happily.

"One of the children is crying" Phoenix eventually sighed as he gracefully glided down, towards the floor.

"Awww, I was hoping for a bit of …er…"

"Last time we did, we got scolded for the mess" Phoenix said with a soft laugh and Jack sighed.

"We could just …. You know … mutually swallow?" Jack asked and then pouted as Phoenix laughed.

"Jack!" Phoenix growled, without any claws to his fake annoyance as Jack laughed softly.

Phoenix walked quickly to the playroom where Flynt was in full meltdown as one of his sisters stood mocking him.

Phoenix didn't wait to see which girl it was, simply placing his hand on a small shoulder and shoving her forward, into her brother's arms.

"See that?" he said to the room. "He caught her. Why did he catch her when she was being so mean?"

"Because she is family" a voice said and Phoenix smiled at the girl who was holding a drink in her hand.

"Well done Effie. Flynt caught NG, even though she deserved a good kick up the rear for making fun of his shirt" he agreed, "A shirt I made him by the way."

"Russ, what have you there?" Phoenix asked Bollo's son who colored as he turned the picture for him to see.

Phoenix stared at the tiny butterfly shaped smudges and smiled as he recalled the picnic on the little planet that had butterflies the size of flies, so tiny and delicate.

"That is wonderful. Did I tell you that the ones on Sol3 are this big?" he motioned with his fingers and Russ's eyes bugged out.

"Maybe if you are all good and try harder not to destroy his boat, I can ask the Captain to show some pictures, maybe even a bit of film footage after evening meals?" Phoenix asked and the youths all grinned eagerly.

Knowing they would now resume whatever they had disagreed about, he sat with John to watch.

"Where is our boy?" he asked John.

"Asleep. Apparently I breathe too big." John frowned, "How the hell do you do that?"

"I can distinctly remember accusing Jack of having hair too shiny" Phoenix frowned, "Something about the lighting?"

John looked at him, then laughed as he relaxed a bit.

"Also, there was one time he was rubbing my feet and I decided he was doing it wrong, wanting him to straddle my leg and face the foot. About half way through him climbing up I got clarity and tried not to giggle as his arse was suddenly in my face, but there ya go." Phoenix laughed with him, "Hormones!"

"He's waking" Phoenix whispered and John started in his chair, then rose to move to his berth as he felt his mate's soft question.

A foot rub?

Phoenix felt it through the bond as John started to laugh and then tried to explain why it was funny through his mirth.

Bennu's laughter as he got the picture was sweet.

Phoenix relaxed and let his hands drift to his own little hormone maker.

As Toshiko swept down and around an obstacle, her brood laughed and lived.

And through them, so did she.


	48. spoiler

Phoenix's eyes narrowed as he regarded his mate, both hands clutching his bump, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me" Jack growled, exposing more teeth.

"On that bridge, you are the Captain, in this room you are my mate!" Phoenix answered with his face thrust forward to meet Jack, "How dare you insinuate that I am still your possession to dictate to!"

"You get that thing off my boat or I will blow it out an airlock!" Jack turned to storm from the room, "One hour! When I return I want this room empty!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Has Phoenix gone too far with his new purchase … e certainly thought it was a brilliant idea at the time.

After the meteor storm, they are still repairing and recovering but a malfunctioning coupling on a shuttle might change everything as Phoenix finds himself on the surface of a planet with no way back to a vessel venting lifeblood into the void as Jack struggles to save both his vessel and family.

Part 4 Toshiko's Choice is now starting.


End file.
